What the Future Holds
by SpyGirl314
Summary: Post-Summer of '47. Teens from the future help the present pod squad with a problem, but when the identity of the future teens is revealed, problems arise. A Max/Liz story.
1. Part One

Title: What the Future Holds (Part One)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz   
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is more than welcome!   
  
  
***   
  
"God Maxwell, you're the leader of a planet and you make us go to school. That's unbelievable," Michael commented sarcastically as they walked into West Roswell High.   
  
Max sighed, "Michael, we have to be--"   
  
"Normal," Michael finished for him, exasperated. "Yeah, yeah, everything's gotta be normal. Max, did you know the national rate for teens dropping out of school is up by 15% from last year? It's normal for people not to go to school these days."   
  
Max reached his locker and opened it with a swift jerk on the handle and put his bag inside, all the while staring at Michael. "We're not dropping out of school. Discussion over."   
  
"What discussion?" Isabel asked as she walked over to them. She looked at their faces and rolled her eyes, "You two aren't at it again, are you?"   
  
"At what again?" Michael asked, annoyed.   
  
Isabel sighed in frustration, looking at the both of them. "Look you guys, this is getting old. REALLY old. What were you two fighting about today?"   
  
Michael opened his mouth, but Max quickly stated, "Michael wants us to drop out of school."   
  
Michael rolled his eyes and muttered, "Here we go..."   
  
Isabel's eyes widened at Max's statement and she turned to Michael. "Is that true?! You want to quit school?! Look Michael, I know this hasn't exactly been a memorable experience for you, but what would people think if all of us dropped out of school suddenly, for no reason at all?"   
  
"Who's dropping out of school?" A voice interrupted and they all turn to look at Maria, who was looking at the group inquisitively.   
  
Max half-smiled. Maria had to know everything. No matter what it was about, she had to know. He admired her, she wasn't hesitant to ask about anything.   
  
"Obviously nobody," Michael murmured, looking away. He didn't want to look at Maria, this was the last place to be having the 'forbidden' feelings. He had told her things between them weren't going to happen, now he had to stick to what he planned. And his plan was turning out harder than he thought.   
  
Maria noticed him looking away and she smiled, "Oh, interesting conversation then." She then turned to Max and Isabel, "So, anything new in the Czechoslovakian crisis?"   
  
"Huh?" Isabel asked, confused.   
  
Max smiled and shook his head. Maria had let him in on the 'secret' word she and Liz used to refer to the aliens in public. Liz, oh god he was thinking about her again. The smile disappeared from his face, and the solemn, quiet expression returned.   
  
It was getting harder and harder for Max to stay away from her. He could feel the tension building. Whenever she was around all he could think about was her. How it felt to kiss her, to be with her, to love her. Oh who the hell was he kidding, he thought about her even when she wasn't around. How did she expect him to just forget everything? All the heated gazes at each other when they refused to give into their feelings, the connection they shared when he healed her, getting in the car accident, their first kiss on her balcony after the rave, her teaching him how to play pool, the both of them getting caught in the eraser room.... them finally admitting their love for each other the night he escaped from the white room.   
  
Max sighed and looked at Maria. She must have read his mind or something, because he saw deep sympathy in her eyes. It was as if she were saying, 'Don't worry, you two will make it.'   
  
"Well I have to go, I'll see you guys later," Isabel said to all of them, then walked off towards her first class. Michael mumbled a 'C'ya later' and walked off, too.   
  
Max was about to say good-bye and head to his first class when he looked over Maria's shoulder and saw her. Liz was walking through the front doors, a smile on her face. She looked like an angel. Max swallowed, fighting the urge to walk over to her, drag her into the eraser room, and kiss her until they both forgot why they weren't together in the first place.   
  
Ironically enough, the reason they weren't together picked this instant to walk into the building. Max saw Tess walking right behind Liz and he straightened. *How can this be?!* his mind screamed. *I'm completely in love with Liz, but I'm supposed to love Tess.* He looked back to Liz and nearly lost his balance when he saw she was looking back at him with an intensity in her eyes that let him know she was dying inside, too.   
  
Liz stopped a few feet away from him, her eyes never leaving his. Tess walked over and smiled to the both of them, glad she stepped in before something happened. By the look these two were sharing she wouldn't be surprised if they started making out right here in the hallway.   
  
"Hi Liz..." She shifted her gaze to Max, "Hi Max."   
  
Max slowly took his eyes off Liz and reluctantly looked at Tess and said hello. He knew she could read the look he and Liz shared, always shared, and he could smack himself for being so insensitive. Tess had lost the only person that she had been with her whole life and all she knew was the destiny she had been told she had. She never knew that the man she was destined to be with would fall in love with someone else.   
  
They all looked away uncomfortably and fortunately the bell rang.   
  
Liz almost sighed thankfully, but caught herself. *Get a grip Liz! Control yourself!* her brain reminded her sternly. *You still have to get through Trig..... with Max.*   
  
The three of them exchanged glances and without saying a word, Max and Liz walked away in seperate directions, leaving Tess standing in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Tess sighed, and muttered sarcastically, "Well at least it isn't awkward anymore."   
  
----------------   
  
Liz sighed to herself as she walked down the main hallway towards her next class. She had gotten through half the day, but the class right after lunch was always the hardest. She had trig with Max. But it wasn't bad enough that she had to be in a room with him for a full hour, their desks were side-by-side. It was pure torture everyday, but in a way she was happy. It sounded selfish of her, but she was grateful that none of her other friends were in that class. Sometimes she would just sit at her desk and sneak looks at Max, imagining they were the only people sitting in the room.   
  
Liz quickly snapped out of her daydreaming when she entered the class and saw Max already sitting in his desk. It was as if he sensed her because he instantly looked up at her with those intense brown eyes of his.   
  
She forced her legs to move, but it was hard under the pressure of his gaze. As she slid into her seat she looked up at him and gave him a smile.   
  
Max returned her smile, then the teacher started talking and he turned his attention to the front of the class.   
  
Liz had made it through the whole lecture without looking at Max, well... with the exception of a few little peeks, but that was beside the point. She remained calm until Mr. Singer gave them their assignment.   
  
"Now, for today's assignment I want all of you to pair up with a partner, go to the library, and research the famous mathematician I assign to you. I will expect your papers next Monday." Mr. Singer explained, "Now as for your partners, to make the matching process as painless as possible, you'll be paired up with the person sitting on your--"   
  
*Please don't say left, please don't say left, please don't say left!!* Liz's thoughts silently pleaded. She didn't know if she could take sitting next to Max and not touch or kiss him. It would nearly be impossible, especially now that he let her know he was after her.   
  
"Left," Mr. Singer finished and a few moans were heard around the class.   
  
*Is God trying to punish me or something?* Liz let out a shaky breath and looked over to Max, who was doing his oh-so-cute half smile. Liz slightly smiled back and they both got up from their seats to head towards the library.   
  
As Liz walked to the school library with Max at her side, she suddenly began to feel a knot in her stomach. She put her hand over her stomach and the pain increased. She held out her hand to Max, to motion him to stop, but when she looked over at him his eyes were squeezed shut and she saw a grimace of pain on his face.   
  
"Oh my god, Max! Are you okay?" Liz asked as she grabbed his arm. Max had put his hands to the sides of his head as if it were about to explode.   
  
Liz's heart was beating a mile-a-minute and she was about to scream for help, when all of a sudden the expression of pain left Max's face and it was replaced by a look of confusion.   
  
"Max, what..." Liz asked, taking in shaky breaths, "What just happened?"   
  
Max looked around, then pulled her into the nearest room, closing the door behind them. He looked around and realized just where they were: the eraser room.   
  
Liz looked at him, concerned. "Max, what just happened to you out there? Did you have a flash or something?"   
  
Max nodded his head slowly, still shocked at what he'd seen in his mind a few seconds earlier. "It was odd. I couldn't control it. It just... happened."   
  
"Did it hurt?" Liz asked.   
  
"Yeah, but it was my fault." When Liz gave him a confused look, he explained. "When it started I tried to fight it, but it was like something or someone was making me see it."   
  
"Someone like... Tess?" Liz questioned him and he shook his head.   
  
"No, it wasn't like mind control. It was definitely a flash, I know it," Max said with a certainty that made Liz wonder just what exactly he saw.   
  
"So, what did you see?" Liz asked hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure if Max wanted to talk about it or not.   
  
Max walked around the room, then stopped and looked at her. "People. Teenagers, like us. They were coming out of the pod chamber."   
  
Liz raised her eyebrows in shock. This was definitely not what she had expected to hear. "Did you recognize them?"   
  
Max shook his head, but continued to look into her eyes. "No, but I did feel an intense connection with one of them. But the flash ended so soon I couldn't figure out which one it was."   
  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked him slowly.   
  
Max took a deep breath. "Let's go get the others. We're going to the pod chamber."   
  
-----------   
  
Max, Liz, Tess, and Michael drove silently in the jeep towards the pod chamber. Maria, in the Jetta, was right behind them with Alex and Isabel.   
  
"So Maxwell, exactly how many people did you see in the flash?" Michael asked.   
  
Max was silent a moment, picturing the flash in his mind. "Three. Two girls and a guy."   
  
"And none of them looked familiar?" Michael asked, wanting to make sure.   
  
"No, I told you before, Michael. I just felt an intense connection with one of them," Max insisted and kept staring at the dirt road ahead of him.   
  
The group fell silent again and Max looked over at Liz, who was sitting right across from him. Her features were stiff, he could tell she was worried. He tried to think of something to say that would make her feel better, help ease her worries. His heart told him what would make her feel better, so he said it.   
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Max stated as he glanced over at her. He remembered saying those exact words to her over the phone last spring when she was trapped in the house with Nasedo and Tess, before the group knew who Nasedo really was. He was relieved when he saw her smile as a result of what he said. He loved being the reason a smile was on her face.   
  
She glanced over at him and smiled slightly. It was amazing at how well they knew each other, but this time Max was wrong. "I'm not worried about me, Max. I'm worried about you." After she said that she immediately regretted it and bit her lip. That was not a good way to have Max follow his destiny. Instead it just let Max know that she was caving in. That what he said in the Crashdown a few weeks earlier was finally starting to sink in. He was after her, and right now, he was winning.   
  
Liz turned her attention to the road, making sure not to look at Max. She suddenly realized they had arrived just outside the pod chamber. Everyone quickly got out of the jeep and stared in amazement. The pod chamber door was open.   
  
Max walked over to the entrance and put his hand over the glowing handprint. The flash was so fast it was over almost right when it began, but the effect it had on him almost made him speechless.   
  
"Max!" Liz screamed as she saw him stumble backwards after touching the handprint. She ran over to him, holding on to his arm to help him regain his balance.   
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" They heard Maria shriek as she came running towards them from her car.   
  
"They came--" Max tried to talk, but the impact of the flash had made him feel like he used a high amount of his powers. "From the Granolith. They're..." His voice trailed off as he looked past his friends.   
  
Everyone looked at him questioningly, then followed his gaze. What their eyes saw surprised them. Standing a few feet away from them were the two girls and guy that Max had described. One girl was standing in front, while the other two were standing behind her.   
  
"That's right, Max," the girl standing in front, said. "We're from the future."   
  
  
  
To be continued...   



	2. Part Two

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Two)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz   
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is more than welcome! Oh, and I GUESS I should thank Julie (roswell02) for helping me out with the "kid" names... thanks girlie! :)  
  
  
"From.....where?" Isabel asked, nearly speechless. She glanced over the group and they had the same shocked expressions on their faces, except for Max. She walked over to him and grabbed onto his arm. "Max, who are they? You know, don't you?"  
  
Max's heart was beating a mile a minute. What he saw and felt when he touched the handprint, it icouldn't/i be true. Because if it were true, it would change everything.  
  
When Max didn't reply to her question, Isabel turned to look at the mysterious group of teenagers. "Who are you and what are you doing here? You're with the skins aren't you?" She accused harshly.  
  
The girl standing in front exchanged glances with the two people standing behind her, then looked back to Max and the others. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "No, we are not with the skins. Look, we're here to help you."  
  
"Yeah, sure you are." Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Everyone is real eager to help ius/i."  
  
"Just shut up and listen, iMichael/i." The second girl said sarcastically.  
  
Michael's eyes widened at her comment. "How--"  
  
"Did she know your name?" The girl standing in front interrupted him. "Because we know you. All of you. We're from the future."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that." Michael said as he walked closer to them. "But what I don't get is who the hell you guys iare/i."  
  
"There's a very simple answer to your question, Michael." The girl stated. "My name is Katie and this is Magnolia and Stanley." Katie said, motioning to the two people standing behind her.  
  
The group just stood there staring blankly. What were those names supposed to mean to them? If these people were who they said they were, how were they supposed to know people they'd never met?  
  
"I don't understand." Maria sighed and shook her head.  
  
"So, who iare/i you people, ireally/i?" Alex asked them.  
  
"I don't know who they are," Liz said and took a hold of Max's arm and looked at the shocked expression still on his face. "But what's wrong with Max?"  
  
Max tore his gaze away from Katie and the other two teens and gave Liz a reassuring glance to let her know he was okay. He pulled Liz next to him, taking her hand into his. Liz leaned into him and felt the tension in her body go away almost instantly. She felt so safe when he was near....  
  
Magnolia cleared her throat. "Katie, the clock is ticking. We've gotta get a move on this if everything is going down soon."  
  
"Get a move on what?" Tess finally spoke as she stepped up face-to-face with Katie, threateningly. "Killing us all and celebrating with the skins?"  
  
"It would be a lot easier to tell you if you would please get your head out of my way." Katie snapped and Tess glared at her.  
  
Michael ran up to the two and got in between them. This caused the others to step forward and surround the strangers.  
  
"Who are you?" Michael demanded, looking at Katie in the eyes.  
  
Katie sighed, "I told you, my name is--"  
  
"Katie, I know that. But who are you, to ius/i?" Michael yelled. "An enemy? A skin? What did you do to Max, why is he not saying anything?"  
  
"Michael--" Max started to intervene. Things were getting out of control, but he still couldn't get past what he saw in the flashes.  
  
"She's Max's daughter!" Magnolia blurted out as she stepped in front of Katie to face Michael. "And just take a guess who I am, idad/i!"  
  
Michael stepped back immediately, in complete shock.  
  
Isabel looked at the boy, who had remained quiet through the whole ordeal. "Does that mean you're--"  
  
"Your son? Yes, I am." Stanley said as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
The group went into total shock, much like what Max had been in ever since he touched the glowing handprint at the opening of the cave. Liz clung onto Max's arm, she couldn't feel anything, all she felt was numbness.  
  
This was impossible. Why were they here? How did they get here? So many questions needed to be answered, that is, if they were telling the truth.  
  
Tess shook her head defiantly. "I don't believe any of this. It's insane!" She looked to the others to back her up, but no one said anything, until Max spoke up.  
  
"It's true, Tess. They are who they say they are." Max said softly while staring at Katie.  
  
Tess saw their shared stare and shook her head, "I can't believe you're falling for this, Max! They're skins, they're just trying to get us to walk right into their trap!"  
  
Isabel cleared her throat and stood by Max and Liz. "I believe them, too."  
  
Tess looked at her, surprised. She then turned to Michael, she iknew/i he'd back her up on this. "Michael, tell them--"  
  
"Shut up, Tess." Everyone knew that was Michael's subtle way of telling them he believed it, too.  
  
Tess looked around the group, and she realized they iall/i believed what the strangers had said. "You can't be serious." She turned back around to face the strange group of teens, and stared into the eyes of Katie, who was looking back at her nervously.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for being rude but.... If you just give us a chance to explain we can answer all of your questions." Katie reasoned, and she saw Tess relax a little.  
  
"Okay then, start. I'm idying/i to hear your story." Tess retorted and crossed her arms.  
  
Katie sighed softly. "Something is about to happen. Something really bad.... and we're here to help."  
  
"Just how bad are we talking?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Magnolia walked over and stood next to Katie. "One of you will die 20 years from now if we don't fix this problem."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and they all exchanged glances. None of them wanted to know the answer to the next question, but it had to be asked.  
  
"Which one of us?" Tess asked cautiously.  
  
Katie looked to the ground and the group could have swore they saw her eyes shine with tears.   
After a moment of silence, realizing her friend would not be able to say it, Magnolia looked straight at the group. "Liz."  
  
Words could not describe the shock that fell upon the group at that very moment. Liz felt her heart almost stop beating and her lungs felt like they were squeezing shut. But suddenly it hit her that it wasn't from the shock of the news, it was from Max's crushing grip around her.  
  
She quickly spun around to face him and the devastated look on his face broke her heart into a million peices. If she ever had any doubt about how deeply Max cared for her, it was gone in the instant she looked into his eyes.  
  
The world surrounding Max ceased to exist. All he could see or think of was the girl standing in front of him. He slowly brought his hands up to cup her face and he gently traced the contours with his fingers. How could anyone this beautiful.... die? How could a person so sweet and caring and full of love, die?  
  
He hadn't even realized he asked the question "How?" outloud until Katie cleared her throat and now everyone saw the tears in her eyes. The world came rushing back to Max and he looked at Liz, who now had tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"19 years from now the skins are going to join forces with the FBI." Katie stated and everyone, including Max and Liz, turned their full attention towards Max's daughter. It was a silent agreement made by everyone, they would now allow whatever catastrophe that happened to Liz in the future to happen at all.  
  
Katie started walking around slowly to avoid eye contact with any of the gropu. "Over the years, the skins have become restless. After the harvest was completed--"  
  
"The harvest?" Michael interrupted quickly.  
  
"The skins can only live for 50 years. They harvested other human shells so that before they died, they could take on the new skin, letting them live for another 50 years." Stanley explained.  
  
"Right." Katie agreed, then continued. "After the harvest was completed, they went into hiding for years. So, all of you continued to live your lives as normal humans. Finally they realized that to finally destroy the royal four they needed some additional.....human help." She paused, and glanced over at her fellow time travelers. They both nodded their heads, so she continued. "They made a deal with the FBI. They would give the government all the information they had about alien lifeforms, hybrids, and secrets about their advanced technology in exchange for capturing all of you. The FBI agreed and the special unit was back. By this time, all of you were married and had children. An heir to Max's throne was born..... me. Which means the legacy of our planet was continuing, and the skins had to stop that before we became so powerful that we could return to our home planet and reclaim it."  
  
"I don't understand what this has to do with Liz." Tess said, rolling her eyes. "If you are my daughter then--"  
  
"I'm not your daughter." Katie stated firmly.  
  
Tess rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "I don't believe this."  
  
"If Tess isn't your mother then..... who is?" Liz asked and as soon as she said those words, she knew the answer. Katie was looking her straight in the eyes and Liz's breath caught in her throat. She felt as if she were looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Deep down, Max had known it all along. This only confirmed what he had known in his heart since the day he saved her life in the Crashdown. Liz belonged with him, and there was proof from the future that in the end.... they were together. For the first time in months, Max smiled.  
  
Liz turned to face him, she too had a brilliant smile on her face. She could feel everything he was feeling, it was incredible. They both turned their gaze to their future child and for a moment, it was as if they were a family. Even though they had no idea who this girl was, the connection ran strong throughout the three of them. A little of Liz, and a little of Max made up the beautiful girl standing in front of them.  
  
Suddenly it hit Liz. The future version of her..... was dead. Her daughter risked her life by going back in time to make sure that didn't happen. A million different emotions were running through her, and Max, and she couldn't believe the possessivness that she felt for her future daughter. She would do anything for this person she just met, and it was an amazing feeling.  
  
"How did it happen?" Liz suddenly asked. "How did I......" She couldn't bring herself to say it, but it wasn't like she really ineeded/i to, everyone knew what she was implying. No one could stop thinking about it.  
  
Katie took a deep breath and looked at her mother. It was kind of weird, seeing her mom at her age of seventeen. You never really think of how your parents were when they were teenagers, you only think of them as your lame parents that give you a curfew. But now she was seeing her mother in a completely different light. She hadn't realized how long she had heen standing there until Magnolia elbowed her in the side.  
  
"You okay, chica?" Mags asked her best friend.  
  
"Oh! Ummm.. yeah I'm fine." Katie muttered, then looked back at Liz. "You see, all of us are connected. I mean.... You, Dad -- I mean Max, and I are connected. It's called a soul circle. The skins knew that if they caught one of us, they could eventually get the rest in the circle. So.... they targeted you. The skins promised to give you to the FBI for testing, in turn for the special unit keeping you somewhere so that you would lure Max and me to you. As soon as they captured you, they realized that our bond was stronger than expected. And they wanted to test that......." She paused and looked at Max, "In the white room."  
  
Max shook his head in disbelief. All the pain he felt while in the white room came flooding back to him and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the thought of Liz being in there.  
  
A few tears escaped Katie's eyes, and she looked away. "They tried every way possible to get Liz to tell them something... anything about where to find us. But she wouldn't. She refused to tell them anything and for that......" Her voice trailed off and Magnolia walked over and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"That was last week." Stanley said quietly, then added. "In our time, that is."  
  
Max quickly took Liz's hand and turned her towards him. He looked straight into her eyes and stated, "I will inot/i let that happen to you."  
  
Liz gripped his hands tightly and gave him a slight smile. "I know Max." He pulled her into a vicious hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, never wanting to let go. She could help but smile when the feeling of completeness washed over her like it did every time her and Max were touching.  
  
"I love you, Max." She whispered softly into his ear and he pulled back a little and gave her his special smile that was only for her.  
  
"I love you too, Liz." He whispered back and pulled her back into a fierce hug. With those words suddenly he felt like he could do accomplish anything. Not being with Liz over the past few months had thrown him off balance, but now he had found it again. Liz Parker was his balance.  
  
"As cute as this little scene is, we should really get to work." Magnolia said with a sarcastic smile. "Besides, twenty years from now you guys are still all over each other, so there's plenty of time."  
  
"What do we do?" Max asked the group of future teens.  
  
Mags and Stanley looked at Katie, who was standing by the opening of the pod chamber.  
  
Katie crossed her arms and turned to the group. "Within the next three days we have to stop the harvest, destroy the Air Force facility that houses the white room, kill the leader of the skins, and completely wipe out the special unit of the FBI."  
  
"Oh is that all?" Michael said sarcastically and shook his head.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Maria exclaimed suddenly and walked foward to Katie. "If Liz is your mom. And Stan is Isabel's kid, and whats her name is --"  
  
"Magnolia." Mags supplied as she looked at her nails.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Maria continued. "If she's Michael's kid then.... who are the rest of the parents?"  
  
The three future teens looked at each other, then burst into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, like you even need to iask/i that question." Magnolia said in between laughs.  
  
Maria opened her mouth....until suddenly her jaw dropped open in shock. She looked back at Michael, and he was staring back at her.  
  
She threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Once with a Czechoslovakian, always with a Czechoslovakian."  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Part Three

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Three)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the very nice feedback! :)  
  
  
After their initial discussion, the group moved into the pod chamber were they saw a few tables set up, with odd looking equipment scattered on them. Stanley quickly explained to the gang that the equipment was state-of-the-art and would be a tremendous help in destroying the skins and disabling the special unit.  
  
It was Liz's first time inside the pod chamber since the fateful day when she walked away from Max, but as she looked around the painful memories from a few months ago started to disolve in the back of her mind. It was also her first time seeing the Granolith and she was awe struck at the sight of it. The beautiful walls illuminated with a glow that cannot be described.  
  
Now Max and Liz sat with Katie in the pod chamber while the others were in the Granolith listening to Stanley and Magnolia explain what it was. The bond between them seemed to be more intense, because Max and Liz didn't even need an explaination about the Granolith, somehow, someway.... they already knew.  
  
It was a sort of "healing chamber". It was used so that when someone from the Royal family used their powers and became weak, they used it to restore their strength. To do this, a person must walk into the chamber, holding one of the healing stones. After that, the Granolith would come to life and restore their powers. It would definitly be useful in the coming days.  
  
Suddenly, Tess's body came rustling through one of the pod's as she exited the Granolith.  
  
"What are we doing just sitting here?" She asked Katie hastily. Tess didn't wait for a reply, instead she turned to Max. "Look, I'm getting out of here. When you all decide to do something, let me know."  
  
Max stood up to face her. "Look, Tess.... I'm sorry about--"  
  
"Spare me the pity, Max." Tess rolled her eyes, then looked him straight in the eye. She was tired of all this shit. She was going to let Max Evans hear what he deserved to hear. "You know what Max? Why don't you stop and think about someone else for a change? Opps, I'm sorry. God forbid you ever think about anyone but yourself and Liz Parker."  
  
"Tess--" Max said in a warning tone as he clenched his jaw.  
  
"No. I'm not finished yet." Tess spat. "Don't you realize what happened? Someone died because you didn't follow your destiny! Your beloved iLiz/i of all people, died because you were so selfish. And then to top it all off, your child from the future comes to fix everything so that you can istill/i have ieverything/i your way!"  
  
By now the pod chamber was silent and Katie could see the shadows of the rest of the group behind the pods listening to all the commotion.  
  
When Max didn't reply to her, Tess looked at Katie, then to Liz. "Screw all of you, I'm out of here." And with that, she stormed out of the pod chamber, leaving everyone there in shock.  
  
"You think you know someone." They heard Alex joke, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Max shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. When had things gotten so complicated? As he started to turn towards Liz, he saw Katie looking at pod chamber door Tess had stormed out of a few minutes earlier. He saw something in her eyes that made him walk over to her.  
  
When Katie realized he was staring at her, she looked up at him, looking down on her.  
  
"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Max asked softly. He was still having a hard time comprehending the fact that this wasn't just some girl. It was his daughter.  
  
Katie looked down and nodded her head. She heard the others move back into the pod chamber and everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe I should go get Tess--" Isabel said slowly.  
  
"No!" Katie said quickly and stood up. Everyone turned to her, confused by the sudden outburst. Katie cleared her throat. "I mean, no, you can't do that. Besides she's probably gone by now."  
  
Liz slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in and doubled over in pain. "Oh my god--"  
  
"Liz?" Max managed to say her name before it hit him, too. It was just like this morning. The pain in his head was unbearable. He couldn't see anything but an ebony blackness that threatened to consume him.  
  
Isabel rushed over to Max while Maria ran to Liz. But as soon as they reached them it was over, and Max and Liz stood up straight, wearing a very confused look on their faces.  
  
Max quickly moved towards Liz and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked softly his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Yeah." Liz nodded her head, still a little dazed. "That happened to me this morning, too. What was that?"  
  
Max shook his head and opened his mouth, but Katie spoke before him.  
  
"Oh god, I'm iso/i sorry." Katie said, her voice filled with guilt. "It just gets so out of control sometimes."  
  
"What gets out of control?" Michael asked as he walked closer to the group.  
  
Everyone looked at Katie, who was rubbing her temples with her fingers. She had an expression of distress on her face, so whatever happened, she obviously hadn't intended on doing it.  
  
Magnolia walked over and gently rubbed Katie's back. "Sometimes she gets flashes and they just sort of take control over her. She can't fight them."  
  
"But why did it affect Max and Liz?" Isabel asked, confused.  
  
"Because they're in a soul circle. They're souls are connected no matter what time we're in." Mags explained, then looked at Katie. "Better?"  
  
"Much." Katie gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Seeing the exchange between Magnolia and Katie made Liz's heart warm. She smiled softly as she realized that Mags and Katie were exactly like her and Maria. She felt Maria's gaze on her and when she turned around, she could tell that Maria was feeling the exact same way.  
  
"As much as I hate to break this touching moment, I believe you were about to tell us something that you refrained from speaking of earlier." Alex interrupted.  
  
Katie looked around at the room full of people and her gaze fell upon Max. "There is a traitor among you."  
  
Alex's eyes widened in shock. "A--A traitor?"  
  
The room was silent and Max stared at the ground in thought. He slowly lifted his head to look at Katie.  
  
"Tess." Max stated and suddenly, something in his brain clicked. It was like the puzzle had been completed.  
  
Katie nodded her head, and decided the group now needed an explaination. "Nasedo was so caught up in trying to find the remaining royalty, that he failed to raise Tess into a good human. And because she was an under-developed human, she was an under-developed hybrid as well. Tess became angry over the years of her childhood and when the skins caught up with her, she decided to join them. Her hate for the remaining three royals became an obsession. She stayed with Nasedo all those years because she knew he was the only one that would ever find you all. And when Nasedo told her they were going to Roswell, she knew that she could finally have payback, and could lead the skins straight to you."  
  
"Oh my god..." Isabel whispered and Alex put his arm around her.  
  
"When she found out that you had the orbs, it was like a dream come true. You see, the orbs iwere/i communicators, but since the skins have taken over your home planet, they no longer work. And Tess knew that.... but you didn't, so she used that to her advantage." Katie began to walk around a little bit, idly touching things. "She used you all and made you believe in a destiny that wasn't true... with her mind controling capabilities." She paused and turned to teenage father. "And she made you have those visions Max. The visions of you and her."  
  
The anger was building up inside of Max like fire burning a piece of paper. Tess. He knew from the moment he saw her that she wasn't who she appeared to be. Even after spending time with her over the summer, something still felt "off" with her. When he thought back to all the pain she had caused to him and Liz.... and everyone else that he cared about more than anything... it made him even angrier.  
  
Liz sensed this and walked up next to him, putting her hand on his arm gently. "Don't think about the past, Max. We need to focus on the future." She saw him slowly turn his head towards her, and she smiled. "Our future."  
  
Max smiled slightly. A future with him and Liz..... and a baby girl to come in a few years. He would fight forever to have that kind of happiness.  
  
Taking Liz's hand into his, he looked over at Katie solemnly. "What do we do?"  
  
Katie half-smiled and Liz nearly gasped. She had the same adorable smile as Max. Max must have noticed too, because she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Well, I think we should start by destroying Whiteman Air Force Base." She said and turned on one of the laptops on the desk and the screen lit up with what looked like a blue print of the base. "Only 2 of us will be going inside."  
  
"Only 2?" Michael asked, already not liking this plan.  
  
"Yes." Katie told him. "Me and Max. The rest of you will stay here and moniter--"  
  
"Hell no!" Michael interrupted harshly. "I'm going with you."  
  
Katie shook her head. She knew he was going to put up a fight. "Uncle Mike I don't have time for this!"  
  
Hearing her say his name like that made Michael speechless.  
  
"Dad told me how to do this and I'm going to do it the way he wanted me to." Katie looked at Max, then to the rest of the group.  
  
They all just nodded their heads. What else could they do? She obviously knew what she was talking about if she came from the future.  
  
"Now," Katie started and motioned towards the computer screen. "Max and I will enter through the southside of the building. It's the side with the least amount of security checks. Unfortunately to completely destroy the building, we'll have to place the destruction device in the center of the building." She paused and looked at Max. "Which is the white room."  
  
"So let me get this straight." Michael said, crossing his arms. "You're going to go into the Special Unit's base, plant a bomb in the white room, and then get back out of the base safely without anyone seeing you?" He rolled his eyes and walked over to Katie. "Why don't you just go in there, put the bomb right into an agent's hand, and say 'Here, have a nice day'."  
  
Magnolia rolled her eyes. "God, don't you iever/i think positively? You should try it sometime. Believe it or not, in a crisis situation, it actually helps!"  
  
"Oh please." Michael scoffed. "Note to future self: teach daughter to shut up!"  
  
Magnolia gasped and Maria stepped in front of her in defense. "You know Michael she's got a point. It wouldn't kill you to take instructions from someone else for a change!"  
  
"Is this how things inormally/i are?" Alex whispered to Stanley as Maria and Michael continued bickering.  
  
Stanley shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"You know I'd watch what you say to me, the future could easily change if you know what I mean!" Maria threatened and Michael took a deep breath to start his rant.  
  
"Stop it you two, this is getting so out of control!" Katie and Liz gasped when they finished the statement.... in unison.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute." Alex commented jokingly. "Like mother like daughter."  
  
Katie gave him a sarcastic smile, then looked at Michael and Maria. "Look guys. The tear in time that we made only lasts for three days. So we have to do our business, and get out of here before it closes or else--"  
  
"Or else what?" Max asked.  
  
Katie shrugged and looked at him. "Or else your kids won't live to see their 17th birthday."  
  
-----------------  
  
It was almost time for Max and Katie to leave for Whiteman Air Force Base, and Max had dragged Liz out of the pod chamber while the others were going over the final details.  
  
"Max, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be listening to--" Liz started, but Max stopped her by taking her head into his hands and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
When he pulled back a little he saw the worry in her eyes. Once again, worry for him and not herself. It was her life that was in jeopardy and the only thing she worried about was him.  
  
"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine." He assured her softly.  
  
She smiled as she slid her arms up and around his neck. She felt his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. "I know. And.... thanks... in advance."  
  
Max smiled. "For what?"  
  
"For saving my life.... again." She told him quietly.  
  
He moved his head closer to her so their lips were almost touching, and whispered, "I'd do that a million times, if that's what it took." Then he closed the distance between them with a such a heart felt kiss, it made Liz's knees weak. But then again, that's always how she felt when she was kissing Max.  
  
She was disappointed when he pulled away completely, pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"Here." He said and handed her a piece of folded paper. It was soft paper, worn out. It looked like it was kind of old.  
  
She looked up at him questioningly and he explained. "I wrote this when we-- after we kissed the first time on your balcony. After I leave, if you are scared or afraid or something happens.... read this."  
  
Liz's eyes started to water and he gently brought up his hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Now keep in mind I'm no Steinbeck--" He paused when Liz laughed. "But it's how I feel."  
  
"Max..." Liz started, then didn't know what to say except, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Liz." Max gently brought her closer and closed the distance between them yet again with a kiss.  
  
They had no idea how long they were there, and when Katie walked out of the pod chamber and saw the scene in front of her she had to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud.  
  
This was a common thing, seeing her parents making out, and she had seen it so often that she was no longer embarrassing when she witnessed it. Of course it was still sickening to see your parents all mushy and lovey dovey, but the embarrasment could ieasily/i be turned around onto them.  
  
"Ahem." Katie waited a few seconds, and Max and Liz seemed to still be in their own little, heated world. She sighed and finally started coughing loudly.  
  
That broke Max and Liz out of their "love trance" and they turned around to face their future daughter. Liz would have died if it had been anyone else, but she ireally/i felt weird now that she'd been caught in a 'lusty embrace' by her own future daughter. Her cheeks began to glow a bright red and she looked away.  
  
Katie felt bad for the both of them, so she decided to let them off easily. She patted her chest softly and cleared her throat. "I think I'm catching a cold or something." She lied, and cast them a knowing grin.  
  
Max turned to face Liz one more time and mouthed a "bye". He slowly walked away, letting go of her hand and started towards the jeep.  
  
Liz's eyes were following every movement Max made, and her hand still clutched to the letter in her hand. She felt eyes on her and turned towards Katie, who was looking at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Liz asked. She found it very reasonable that a teenage girl would be afraid to go into a place where they torchered alien beings.  
  
Katie shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm just reminding myself what I'm fighting for."  
  
Liz watched as her future daughter threw a black backpack into the jeep and climbed into it. She saw Max and Katie sitting side-by-side and she suddenly realized her whole world was right in front of her..... those two people were her reason for living.  
  
Max glanced over at Katie, who was looking straight ahead. "Ready?"  
  
Katie took a deep breath and looked over at him. "As ready as a person can be when they're getting ready to blow something up."  
  
Max laughed and gave her a smile, then with one last look to Liz, they headed off for the base.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Four)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! :) I hope you enjoy this part!  
  
  
"There's three of them." Tess reported, proudly. "Just like you described. Stanley, Magnolia...... and the bouncing baby girl herself, Kaitlyn."  
  
Kivar swirled his chair around. "Kaitlyn is ihere/i?"  
  
Tess nodded her head. "Yes, although she's going by her nickname, Katie. Probably a futile attempt at making us think she wasn't the heir."  
  
"Why would Max send his daughter back in time to save his wife?" He contemplated. "Why would he put her in that kind of danger?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't think you had succeeded in duplicating the Granolith." Tess suggested.  
  
Kivar shook his head. "No no no. Max isn't that stupid. He knows we have it."  
  
Tess shrugs her shoulders. "Well then why else would he send his beloved daughter to save the day? That isn't Evans' style."  
  
Kivar got up from his chair and looked out of the small window of the deceased Congresswoman Whitaker's office. "Maybe that is precisely why he did it."  
  
"Does this complicate anything?"  
  
Kivar turned to face her. "No more than you blowing your cover did."  
  
"I did inot/i blow my cover!" Tess insisted. "Besides you're from the future, you knew that Kaitlyn would blab my secret to them. Hell she's probably doing it right now."  
  
Kivar sat back down in his chair with a frustrated 'thud'. "Look doll, we don't have much time. What exactly did Miss Princess say she intended to do?"  
  
Tess rolls her eyes. "I itold/i you already. She said she was going to destroy the base, eliminate the special unit, stop the harvest, and kill you to top it all off."  
  
"The kid's covering her bases." He nodded in approval. "Very much like her father."  
  
"Do you think she will succeed?" Tess asked.  
  
Kivar crossed his arms and put his feet up on the desk. "She may accomplish her FBI tasks.... but she'll never stop the harvest." He said with a confidence that was bone-chilling. "And she will not kill me."  
  
The door to the office swung open, and a young boy walked through. This action made Kivar stand up and smile. "Well.... if it isn't mini-me."  
  
--------------  
  
It was dusk when the jeep came to a slow halt beside a chain fence just outside the base. Katie and Max hopped out of the vehicle, and Katie quickly grabbed the black backpack from the backseat.  
  
"What should we do about the jeep?" Max asked in a low voice as he looked around suspiciously. "Someone could see it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Katie replied, and waved her hand over the jeep, making it slowly disappear.  
  
He was so amazed, he didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head in approval.  
  
Katie quickly slipped her hands through the loops of the backpack and looked at Max. "Let's go."  
  
Getting over the fence was no problem. But as soon as their feet hit the ground on the other side, the reality of the situation hit them, making them feel very vulnerable. The two rushed over to the side of the building, putting their backs against it.  
  
Katie quickly pushed a button on the side of what seemed to be a watch, and a monotone beep pulsated from it.  
  
"What's that?" Max whispered.  
  
"It's a communication device. It has a small camera inside of it. It'll relay what we see back to the computers at the pod chamber so Stan can get us through security checks." Katie whispered back.  
  
But before Max could respond, a door suddenly opened up beside them and an agent carrying a bag of trash walked out of it and towards a dumpster near the fence.  
  
Katie quickly grabbed the door before it closed and rushed through it with Max right behind her.  
  
They quickly ran into a deserted room and caught their breath.  
  
"That was a close one." Katie breathed, desperately trying to get her heart rate down.  
  
"Too close." Max stated and sat down with his back against the wall. "What do we do now?"  
  
Katie sighed. "We have to wait for Stanley to link the computers at the pod chamber with the camera on my wrist so he can navigate us through the facility." She paused and looked over at him. "We can't afford to get lost."  
  
"That's right." A voice agreed from behind them. "You definitly ican't/i afford that."  
  
-------------  
  
"What's taking so long?" Maria asked, peering over Stanley's shoulder to look at the computer screen. "Why is there just fuzz? I thought we were supposed to see everything they're seeing."  
  
"I'm working on it, I'm working on it." Stanley mumbled and typed on the keyboard ferociously.  
  
Isabel stood behind the group with her arms crossed. She examined her son from the back. He was built just like Alex, tall and thin. She could also tell he had Alex's brains.... he was obviously the resident computer genius. But when it came to personality, it was identical to hers.  
  
Isabel tingled with happiness. She would have it. After they helped their future kids save Liz from being killed, she would have her normal life. A life were she doesn't have to worry about alien beings and fitting in. She would have a husband that she loved more than anything and that loved her back with the same intensity, she would have a handsome young man as a son, and a life were all she feared was how to get a ketchup stain off of a t-shirt. It was just within her grasp, and she'd do anything to attain it.  
  
But she wasn't doing this solely for the purpose of having all her dreams come true. The fact that the future Liz was dead made her shiver. She won't admit it, and if you ask her she'll deny it till death, but she had begun to like Liz Parker. She didn't know exactly when it started to happen.... maybe in a way she'd ialways/i liked Liz, but never realized it until last summer. While Liz was away, she saw how tortured and alone Max was.... and she felt a piece of herself wish Liz was back, too. She'd begun to think of Liz as..... a friend. Sure she was plain..... not very spontaneous..... hell she was downright boring sometimes in Isabel's eyes, but she was probably the most caring person she'd ever encountered.  
  
Isabel looked around and her eyes rested upon the object of her thoughts. Liz was sitting on the table and her hand had a death grip on a peice of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Isabel asked her curiously.  
  
Liz seemed to a in deep thought because she jumped when she heard Isabel's voice. She looked up to see Isabel staring at her, obviously waiting for her response. "Oh! Ummm.....yeah it's nothing."  
  
*Or everything...* Liz's thoughts told her. She instinctivly squeezed the paper harder. *I hope everything's okay....*  
  
"Alright." Stanley's voice announced. "I think I've almost got it." He punched a few more buttons and suddenly the moniter lit up with a picture.  
  
"It's about time." Michael grumbled and looked at the screen. Maria rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Liz hopped down off the table and turned to look at the screen. "Why is it white?"  
  
"I don't know....." Stanley's voice trailed off, puzzled. He punched a few more buttons, then let out a confused sigh. "This is what they're seeing."  
  
"I don't get it." Michael stated.  
  
"Not that you would anyways..." Maria retorted and Michael warned her with a glare.  
  
"Is there any audio on this thing?" Isabel asked.  
  
Magnolia shook her head. "No, we didn't attach any audio sensors on it. Just a camera."  
  
"Great." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
Magnolia scoffed. "Good god I'm sorry. We were kind of in a ihurry/i."  
  
Michael turned to face Magnolia. "Was I talkin' to you?"  
  
"No." She looked him straight in the eye. "But you are now."  
  
"What's that?" Liz interrupted them by pointing at the screen.  
  
Everyone turned to face the screen, which now had something semi-visible on it.  
  
"Oh god...." Stanley murmured and punched a few buttons, enlarging the view of the picture.  
  
An image of a man in a suit appeared, then the screen went black.  
  
---------------  
  
Things were not going iquite/i as planned. *Why did I think this was going to be ieasy/i?* Katie asked herself as she stood in the white room by Max staring at the agent in front of her.  
  
She brought her hands up to clutch the straps of her backpack. *If only the agent knew what was in here.* She thought to herself and smiled amusingly.  
  
As if he read her mind, the man looked over at her and pointed a gun. "Open the bag."  
  
Max looked over at her and shook his head. So Katie looked back at the agent and shook her head. "No."  
  
"No?" The agent said, amused. "What the hell do you mean 'No'? You'll do what I say! Now open the bag!"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. You wanna see what's in the bag? Go ahead."  
  
Max gave her an incredulous look and Katie gave him a slight, reassuring smile. *Don't worry, pops. I know what I'm doin'.*  
  
Max's body jerked at the sound of Katie's voice in his mind. *I can hear you..... in my head?*  
  
Katie's face remained blank. *Yeah. It's another one of those 'soul circle' effects.*  
  
Max nodded his head a little, and the agent walked in between them suspiciously.  
  
"What are you two doing?" He asked.  
  
"Talking to each other with our minds." Katie said simply.  
  
The agent's eyes widened and he walked over in front of her. "You mean you're..... telepathetic?"  
  
Katie could help giggle a little, then when she saw the agents face darken she forced a frown. "Teleipathic/i.... you mean. And yes we are.... sort of."  
  
*Why are you giving him all this information?* Max asked her in his mind.  
  
*Because Max, the guy should at least know a little of the truth. After all we're about to destroy the place he works for and when he realizes he's out of a job, they'll probably send him to an insane asylum to shut him up.* Katie replied and Max heard a hint of guilt in her voice. What they were doing was right, but the fact that they were hurting people so they could live a normal life haunted him.  
  
*Don't feel guilty Max. That's just how things work.... unfortunately* Max knew what Katie said was true. He ishouldn't/i feel guilty. After all he went through in the white room he knew deep down that what he was doing was right.  
  
"Stop doing that! The doctors are going to be here any minute, then the fun can begin." The agent cocked his gun and pointed it at Max in the face. "Now open the bag and lay out the contents on the floor."  
  
Katie assumed he was talking to her, even though he was looking at Max so she knelt on the floor and opened the bag. A few personal items fell out. A few small cd-type things, a magazine, a bracelet, and a picture. But there was one unusual object that caught the agent's eye.  
  
"What's that?" He asked, motioning towards a black object. It was about the size of a person's fist. And it appeared to have a very smooth surface, yet looked hard as a rock.  
  
Katie picked it up and admired it. "This? Oh it's nothing." While the agent looked at it, Katie reached out for Max in her mind. *When I say 'Go' hit the guy. Okay?*  
  
*Are you su--* Max started, but before he finished, he heard a loud 'Go!' in his mind and he swung his fist and hit the agent in the jaw.  
  
Katie brought her arm back and threw the black object at the wall as hard as she could. Max looked at it, amazed when it didn't break the wall. Instead as soon as it came into contact with it, four silver legs came out of it and attached themselves to the wall.  
  
"We've got two minutes to get out of here." Katie told him as she grabbed all her things and shoved them into her backpack.  
  
Max held up his hand, causing the glass to shatter. "We'd better hurry."  
  
---------------  
  
"There's still no picture?!" Liz heard Maria shriek.  
  
She had walked out of the pod chamber and into the darkness of the night a few minutes ago. It had been about 30 minutes since they had lost communication with Katie and Max. 30 excruciating minutes of not knowing if they were okay.  
  
Well, it's not like she didn't iknow/i they were okay. She knew they were still alive. She could almost feel them... like they were standing beside her. She loved this connection. She felt so close to Max all the time.  
  
She looked down at the note she held in her hand. "I should probably save this for later incase something bad happens..." She reasoned. Then unfolded it. "Maybe next time." She smiled and walked away from the pod chamber door to have a little privacy. Sitting down on a rock she slowly began to read the letter, gently touching his handwriting.  
  
iDearest Liz,  
  
When I got home after seeing you tonight, I remembered what you'd said a few weeks ago about your journal. You said that you wrote down how it felt when I touched you because you wanted to remember. I guess that's what I'm doing, because what I felt tonight compared to nothing I've ever experienced in my entire life.  
  
Ever since that day in the Crashdown I haven't stopped thinking about you and it scares me. It scares me because... what I am could hurt you and it's not fair. I've always wanted a normal life. A normal life were I could have the freedom to do whatever I wanted.... not caring about the sheriff or aliens or anything. A normal life were I could be with you. That's all I've ever wanted and tonight, for the first time in my life, I had one. Kissing you made me feel alive. More alive than I've ever felt.  
  
I meant what I said earlier, about us being together. I would give up everything, without a second thought, to be with you. And I know.... somehow, that something is going to happen later on. But I just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. From the day that I walked off the bus and saw you for the first time, till right this very second.  
  
I don't know if you'll ever read this. Maybe I'll give it to you someday. Just know that that whether we're together or apart, I will always love you.  
  
Max/i  
  
Liz was in tears by the time she read his signature. He was so sweet. The nicest person she'd ever come into contact with. And to know he felt the exact same way about her as she did him.... was incredible. Everything he felt that night, she had felt too.  
  
She sniffed and put the note in her jean pocket. She couldn't wait to see him again. To put her arms around him and just kiss the living daylights out of him. It had been too long... way to long. They had to make up for lost time.  
  
"Good thing we have the rest of our lives to catch up." A voice she quickly identified as Max's whispered into her ear. She smiled as she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind. "Mission one.... is accomplished."  
  
"Katie okay?" Liz asked him, leaning back into his embrace. She felt him nod his head and then felt his lips on the side of her face.  
  
"What about the other missions? Disabling the special unit, killing the leader of the skins, and stopping the harvest?" Liz asked as Max kissed her jaw.  
  
She felt him smile against her skin and he turned her around. His smile faded as he saw the tear tracks on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Liz smiled at his tenderness. He didn't care about anything except taking care of her, and making her happy. "I'm fine I just..... read your letter."  
  
Max smiled slightly and wiped the tear stains off her face with his hand.  
  
"Guys!" A voice suddenly broke into their moment and Max turned to face a freaked out Maria. "The Granolith is going crazy!"  
  
Max and Liz exchanged glances. Just when things were getting semi-normal.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Part Five

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Five)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! :) I hope you enjoy this part!  
  
  
  
Max and Liz ran through the pod chamber door and everyone was talking at once. Liz looked beyond the group of people and saw a bright flashing light gleaming behind the pods.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked as he grabbed onto Liz's hand and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Someone's coming." Katie stated and walked a little closer to the pods.  
  
The walls began to shake violently and dust fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Michael yelled over the rumbling noise coming from the Granolith. But as soon as his words were spoken, everything stopped.  
  
They all looked around and walked towards the pods. A rustling sound came from the Granolith and Liz held her breath, afraid of what could possibly be in there.  
  
A figure climbed out of the pod and stood upright. The cave cast a shadow over the person, and as they slowly emerged from the shadow's the future teens eyes widened in amazement.  
  
It was a teenage boy that was dressed in similar attire to what the rest of the future teens had been wearing. His hair was dark and he was finely tanned.  
  
"Gabriel?" Katie whispered, hardly believing what she was seeing. She felt Magnolia and Stan rush past her to greet the newest arrival, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed in shock.  
  
"Gabe, my man!" Stanley exclaimed as he clasped hands with his best friend.  
  
"Hey Stan..." Gabe replied, smiling. "Hope you haven't wreaked too much techno havic in 2000 Roswell!"  
  
As soon as Stan moved out of the way, Magnolia stood with her arms wide open. "Gabe!"  
  
He smiled and opened his arms. "Mags! How's my favorite talkative time traveler?"  
  
Magnolia squealed when she hugged Gabriel, then let him go. As soon as she released him, his gaze turned to Katie.  
  
"Hey." He said cautiously as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"W-W-Wha--" Katie stuttered, then closed her eyes trying to regain her composure. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gabriel walked slowly over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I found out. About your mom, I mean."  
  
"How?" Katie whispered, her voice barely audible. She felt her throat start to close up, the feelings she'd been having over the past week starting coming back to her at a crushing speed.  
  
"Maybe we'd better--" Gabriel started, but Magnolia quickly interrupted by taking the two of them by the arm.  
  
"You two need some privacy." Mags said hurriedly and pushed the two out of the pod chamber. With a raise of the hand the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Everyone looked at her, dazed.  
  
"Who--" Max started.  
  
"Let's put it this way." Mags said with a roll of her eyes. "They're the modern day version of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"That's all we need around here. Another Max and Liz." Michael rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm trapped in an episode of Dawson's Creek."  
  
---------------  
  
"Why did you come here Gabe?" Katie asked, starting to panic. "I thought I made things clear last week--"  
  
"Made things clear?" Gabe asked her, his voice broken. "My life was turned up-side down last week with what you said. I didn't understand why you were pushing me away. But now--"  
  
"Now what?" Katie asked, shrugging her shoulders. She sniffed her nose and fought back the tears that threatened to emerge. "Now you know the truth? But what does that change?"  
  
Gabriel took a few steps towards her and looked at her tenderly, silently willing her to understand. "It changes everything."  
  
Katie shook her head sadly. "No... no it doesn't. We can't be together, don't you understand? We ican't/i. Or else--"  
  
"Or else what?" Gabe interrupted her. "You think if we're together something is going to happen to me. Like what happened to your mother. Don't you?"  
  
Katie shook her head again. "No, that's not it."  
  
"Yes it is." Gabe insisted and when she looked away he put his hand on her chin and tilted her face towards his again. "Don't do this. Don't throw away what we have because you're scared of what imight/i happen."  
  
"I can't Gabriel!" Katie said in a sharp tone and she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "I can't let this happen. It's too important." She whispered quietly, "iYou're/i too important."  
  
"Do you honestly think that I can just walk away from everything... from iyou/i?" Gabe asked her incredulously. He chuckled sarcastically, then looked back at her with a serious look on his face. "You saved my ilife/i, Katie. You told me your deepest secrets. What we've shared over the past year... I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
When Katie didn't say anything he stepped closer to her, so their bodies were almost touching. He let out a soft sigh. He had missed her iso/i much over the past week, and he knew she felt the same.  
  
"You know...." Gabriel started, his eyes dancing in the moonlight. "You are iadorable/i when you've got that 'Leave-me-alone-I'm-trying-to-save-the-world' look on your face." He smiled when he saw her lips twitch. He knew he was getting to her.  
  
"You, Miss Evans, are iexactly/i like your father." Gabe concluded in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
She turned her head to face him and at that minute, when she looked into his eyes, that she could inever/i walk away from him. In defeat, she smiled. "Is that so?"  
  
With that remark, Gabe broke out into a full smile. "Yes, it is."  
  
Suddenly the heard the pod chamber door open and Magnolia's voice said jokingly, "Is it safe to come out now?"  
  
"Yeah." Gabriel said and gave Katie a knowing smile before turning around to face everyone. His gaze fell upon Max and Liz and suddenly he felt very awkward. Seeing his girl-friends parents at his age was weird and he could only imagine how Katie must feel.  
  
Katie cleared her throat and motioned towards Gabriel with her hand. "Um, this is Gabriel Valenti. He's my.... boyfriend." She hated using the term 'boy-friend'. It seemed like an understatement. Soulmate was more like it.  
  
"Valenti?!" Maria squeaked. "You mean iKyle/i is his ifather/i?!"  
  
"Well.....no." Katie said slowly and glanced at her boyfriend. "Jim is his dad."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and Maria opened her mouth to reply when it finally dawned on her. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" Michael asked her.  
  
"He's my step-brother!" Maria exclaimed and pointed at Gabriel.  
  
Gabe nodded his head slowly. "Hey sis."  
  
"Sheriff Valenti marrys your imother/i?!" Michael asked, hardly believing this situation.  
  
"Apparently so." Maria whispered. The group was quiet a few moments, and Maria looked Gabriel over and winked at Katie. "So..... how did you and my handsome step brother meet?"  
  
Katie and Gabe exchanged glances. Gabe cleared his throat. "We've known each other since about third grade. But last year she sort of.... saved my life."  
  
"Really?" Maria asked, totally engrossed. "How so?"  
  
"He sort got.... shot at the Crashdown." Katie said and figured that the rest of them could piece together the rest of the story.  
  
The group stood there, completely silent. Alex smiled and laughed. "It's like 'Max and Liz: The Next Generation'!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Max and Liz stood there, amazed. They could hardly believe what was going on. It was all too surreal. Liz was having a hard time processing all of this. She had a daughter..... and her daughter had a boyfriend. And they were apparently going through everything her and Max had.  
  
She suddenly gripped Max's hand and tugged him away from the group. They silently went back into the pod chamber where they could have some privacy.  
  
Max smiled at her and lovingly stroked her hair. "This is amazing."  
  
"Yeah I know." Liz smiled back, then frowned. "Max--"  
  
"I know." He interrupted and sighed a little. "I feel it, too."  
  
Liz bit her lip, holding back invisible tears. "Everything is so perfect right now, I can't imagine something bad--"  
  
"Nothing bad is gonna to happen." Max assured her, bringing her into his warm embrace. "I won't let it."  
  
They stood like that for minutes, just holding onto each other, reassuring one another that everything iwould/i be okay.  
  
But there was something off. A nagging feeling in their hearts. Something was going to happen. Max knew that Katie felt it, too. He silently wondered if the others felt the same way, and made a mental note to ask them the next day. Tomorrow would be a big day. He had asked Katie on the ride home earlier what their next move would be, and she had told him destroying what was left of the Special Unit files at Ex-Congressman Whitakers office would be their next objective.  
  
But for now, all Max wanted to do was spend time with the one person he loved more than anything in the entire world. Liz. And so.... he did.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nikolas sat across from Kivar in Congressman Whitakers office. He tapped his foot on the ground and looked around, he was getting more and more bored with each passing second.  
  
"I thought you said they'd be here by now." Nikolas complained.  
  
Kivar stood up and looked out the window, the dark night cast a shadow across him, making him look even more hideous than he already was. "Kaitlyn is smarter than I thought."  
  
"I'm beginning to think you're underestimating her." Nikolas told him, standing up and crossing his arms.  
  
Kivar turned to him and smiled sarcastically. "You are young and inexperienced, Nikolas."  
  
"Watch out," Nikolas retored. "You're talking to yourself ya know."  
  
Kivar shook his head. "When you hit puberty, you'll understand."  
  
Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Funny."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm right about this." Kivar assured him. "Max Evans will inot/i get the best of me. In the future ior/i the past."  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Part Six

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Six)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! :) I hope you enjoy this part!  
  
  
  
The sun broke over the horizon and the new day began. It was the second day for the future teens, at the end of tomorrow, they would have to leave.  
  
Max hugged Liz closer to him. They had slept in the front seat of the jeep, with Isabel and Alex in the back. The others had slept inside the pod chamber while they had decided to sleep outside so they could hear if any intruders were comming.  
  
He could see the sunrise and figured it was probably around 6 o'clock. He was relieved it was Saturday, and they wouldn't cause anyone to be suspicous as to why they weren't in school.  
  
He sighed lightly, making sure not to wake up the girl that had her head settled on his chest. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to get up and prepare to break into someone's office and destroy things. He wanted to stay just like this.... forever. But he suddenly remembered iwhy/i he was getting up. It was to save Liz.  
  
He looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the head. She was so brave. She didn't have to be this brave. She could have just told him to leave her alone and go hide somewhere where no one would ever find her. But she stayed, because of him. Because she iloved/i him. Max smiled at that thought. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his dream girl, Liz Parker, was in ilove/i with him. Sure, he'd dreamed about it, but nothing compared to the actual ifeeling/i of it.  
  
Max heard the pod chamber door slide open and he lifted Liz off of him and leaned her against the other side of the jeep. He finally looked up and saw Katie walking out of the cave and into the sunlight. As he got out of the jeep he heard Liz mumble something, as if she were aware that he wasn't beside her anymore. Max smiled to himself and quietly shut the jeep door, trying not to wake her.  
  
He walked close to Katie, who was now sitting down on the dirt with her backpack open in front of her.  
  
"Hey." Max greeted as he sat down beside her.  
  
She looked up and gave him a slight smile. "Hi. So... any unwanted visitors last night?"  
  
Max shook his head. "No, everything was pretty quiet." He saw her nod her head, then she continued to look at a picture she held in her hand. "What's that?"  
  
Katie looked at him, then at the picture. "It's a picture of me, you, and mom." She told him, and saw his eyes widen. "It was taken last month on my birthday."  
  
Max nodded his head slowly and she looked at him, as if she were battling an inner conflict. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to do this or not but... well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Do you... want to see it?"  
  
She held the picture out to him and he slowly brought his hand out to take it. He could see writing on the back of it, which he immediately identified as Liz's. It read: iKaitlyn's 16th Birthday Party/i. He slowly turned the picture around and he blinked a few times. He looked at Katie, who was sitting at a table with a birthday cake in front of her, behind her was him and Liz. They had one arm around each other and the biggest smiles on their faces. He couldn't believe it. They looked so much older. They looked..... like they were in their middle-thirties, which they were, in this picture.  
  
He hadn't realized it but Liz had knelt down behind him and he didn't realize it until she gasped. She positioned herself right beside him and he handed her the picture. He saw her eyes glow and a brilliant smile appear on her face.  
  
"This is... us!" She whispered incredulously. "It's amazing."  
  
The three of them sat like that for awhile, thinking about their lives and how they'd ended up where they were now.  
  
---------------  
  
"Are they on their way yet?" Kivar asked as Tess stepped through the door.  
  
She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "No, they're getting everyone together for some sort of meeting."  
  
Kivar turned to her and crossed his arms. "And you didn't feel there was any need to stay and listen to what they were planning to ido/i?"  
  
"One of them would have found me anyways!" Tess argued. "Me and Max are like.... genetically entwined for crying out loud!"  
  
Kivar brought his hands to his temples and massaged them. "Would you stop whining you sound like an annoying gerbil..."  
  
Tess gasped, and put her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't care iwho/i you are. No one talks to me, iQueen Ava/i, like that!"  
  
"I think this clean oxygen air is getting to your brain." Kivar told her amusingly. "You're kind doesn't rule anymore, sweetie. I do."  
  
Tess shook her head. It was useless fighting with him.  
  
"Let's go." He suddenly said and walked over to the door.  
  
Tess gave him a confused look. "I thought we were waiting for them to show up."  
  
"Oh don't worry." Kivar said with a wicked smile. "iSomeone/i will be waiting for them when they arrive, rest assured."  
  
---------------  
  
"Alright, so what's the plan?" Michael asked loudly, crossing his arms. "Wait don't tell me. You and Max go off and do the dirty work, get caught, and use a bomb to escape."  
  
Mags rolled her eyes. "Oh shut iup/i."  
  
Michael grumpled something incoherent and Katie interrupted before any disgruntled banter could be started. "Everyone is going. We all need to stick together from now on."  
  
Max looked over at Liz, who was standing by him. "Even Liz?"  
  
Katie turned and glanced from Max, to Liz. She nodded her head and turned to face the rest of the group. "Dad told me before I left that after we got rid of the base we all needed to stick together. He said we were stronger that way."  
  
"Smart man." Gabriel comments and sees Katie roll her eyes and smile.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, so it's agreed. We all stick together." She states and everyone in the group nodded their head.  
  
"So how exactly are we going to get the Special Unit files?" Michael interrupted, hoping they'll get to the point very soon.  
  
"We're just kinda gonna go in there and get them." Stan said simply.  
  
Michael looked at the four future teens and shook his head. "You have igot/i to be kidding me."  
  
Katie shot him an odd glance. "Ummm.... yeah that's the plan."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and walked around, kicking the jeep tire frustratingly. "This is ridiculous. And people say imy/i plans are reckless." He shook his head again then brought up his hand, motioning towards the future teens. "You guys are crazy."  
  
Katie sighed. "Look--"  
  
"And don't try that Uncle Michael thing with me again!" He butted in quickly. "It won't work this time."  
  
"We're doing it her way, Michael." Max said, his tone calm and even.  
  
Michael sighed and leaned against the jeep. "We're gonna be just like those guys on 'Home Alone'."  
  
Maria looked at him awkwardly. "What?"  
  
"Ya know those guys. They expect everything to be fine and just go into the house but when they get in there there's all kinds of traps set." He explained, then turned to Katie. "I'm tellin' ya, there'll be traps."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and giggled. "Uh, yeah Michael okay. Like the government is gonna put micro-machines on the floor to trip us."  
  
Everyone laughed and Michael just shrugged. "I didn't mean it iliterally/i."  
  
"Look guys, I don't know what to expect." Katie said honestly. "All I know is that we have two days left here and we aren't even half way done with the things we have to do."  
  
They were all silent a few moments until Liz cleared her throat.  
  
"Well then...." She said, looking around the group. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
---------------  
  
"Are you sure this isn't too....." Max voice trailed off.  
  
"Noticeable?" Liz finished for him and smiled. "I think our idaughter/i knows what she's doing."  
  
Max instinctively tightened his grip on her hand at the word 'daughter'. He couldn't imagine having a child with Liz, and yet... he couldn't wait.  
  
Katie stood in front of the door and moved her hand over the lock. Hearing a slight 'click' she turned the knob and the door opened easily. "Let's go."  
  
They all followed her inside, except for Michael and Maria who stayed outside as watchers.  
  
Liz looked around the room and didn't see any evidence of traps. Maria's micro-machine comment echoed in her mind and she had to stiffle a giggle.  
  
She saw Katie move into Congressman Whitakers office and she quickly ran over to her old desk, opening drawers.  
  
*I don't remember having any Special Unit files in my desk....* Liz thought to herself then her eyes traveled to her little red computer that sat on her old desk. *Computer files......*  
  
"Hey Max," She whispered. "Do you think we should take the computers, too? I mean, who knows what kind of information can be found on them."  
  
When Max didn't reply, she whispered again. "Max?"  
  
She stood up straight and looked around the room. She was alone. She decided to go into Congressman Whitakers office to join everyone else.  
  
As she walked over to the door she felt her stomach twist and when she opened the door she found out why.  
  
A man.... or atleast she iassumed/i he was a man, with what looked like a very high powered gun held to his chest was facing her. Liz gasped at the sight. She looked into his eyes but noticed one was covered by some sort of computer type device.  
  
She only thought she could muster up as his hand slid over her mouth and her world went black was... this man was defintely inot/i human.  
  
To be continued..... 


	7. Part Seven

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Six)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! :) I hope you enjoy this part!  
  
  
They were all the same, Liz mused, but yet each of them were unique in their own way. "Them" being the skins, or what she thought must be the skins. They had a human form. Two arms, two legs, two ears, and a head... just like humans. The physical differences fascinated Liz. Being the natural science lover she studied the alien guards that had kidnapped her and the others intensely, trying to memorize it so she would always remember.  
  
Their skin was that of a normal humans color. Except the arms had blue snake skin-like stripes on them. She wondered idly if their legs did also, but she couldn't tell because of the military-like uniform all of them were wearing. She noticed that each of the different skins had the snake skin on their face, but in different places. Some had it around their eyes, some on their nose, on their cheeks, and some on their foreheads.  
  
All of them also had the computer-like thing over one of their eyes. She had learned a few minutes earlier that it wasn't a permanent thing. When they wanted it to, the computer could retract and it seemingly disappeared into their skin.  
  
Their clothes were incredible. She assumed it was the uniform of the army from whatever planet these people were from. They wore black pants with a black shirt that had no sleeves. The material of the clothing seemed to be heavy in texture, heavier than cotton or wool. On the top left-hand side of their outfit, over what would be the human heart, a strange symbol was embedded into it. The shiny silver on their boots that reflected off the brilliant lights above caught her eye immediately. Even their boots were amazing. The boot itself appeared to be rubber.... or an element denser than that. She noticed when they walked it had a chrome, or steel, sole that made a clanking sound whenever they took a step.  
  
All of them carried machine gun type weapons, although Liz highly doubted they used regular bullets. Everything else they had was so different, she wouldn't be surprised if they shot lasers, like on Star Wars or something. They all walked around like they had a purpose, and the stares they gave the ten humans were bone chilling. They stared at them like they shouldn't even be alive. Like they were nothing.  
  
Liz sighed to herself and looked to her right again for the millionth time. They were all chained to the wall with their arms spread apart above their heads, and their feet barely touching the ground. Max was to her right and Katie was to her left followed by Gabriel, Maria, Michael, Magnolia, Isabel, Stanley, and finally Alex was at the end. It was a circular room they were in. It was enormous and appeared to have two different levels to it. Although the top level couldn't be seen because of the dimmed lights. All they could see was the level they were on.  
  
She felt Max's gaze on her and she turned her head to face him. The hopelessness she saw in his eyes was heart-wrenching. His eyes were watery and she could feel all of his guilt for putting her in this situation.  
  
She mouthed 'I love you' and he did, too. She saw him strain against the cuffs around his wrists, trying desperately to break free, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, a door appeared on the opposite side of the wall and big, bulking skin walked through. He wasn't like the rest. This man wore a dark blue robe that swept along the floor causing a wind that made the humans shiver. He walked into the room with a supieriority about him that only led to one conclusion. This man was the leader.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you all." The man said and with a bow of his head. "I am Kivar, leader of the planet Antar."  
  
No one said anything and Kivar looked amused. "Oh that's right, you don't know the name of the planet you're from." He smiled sarcastically and walked into the center of the room. "Well my little earthlings, it's about time you had a history lesson, don't you think?"  
  
Again no one spoke, and he rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's get started. Max, Michael, Isabel..... you all hail from the planet, Antar. A lush, green planet full of life. Not much different than Earth actually, but with different plant life, animal life, and atmosphere. Now, you're probably wondering how iI/i am here right now, well to make a long story short kids..... I'm from the future."  
  
"I've heard that a lot lately." Michael murmurs.  
  
Kivar, not noticing the comment, continued. "The skins found the Granolith a few years ago, in my time that is, and while you all were seemingly wrapped up in your own petty lives we managed to duplicate the time traveling aspect of it. However we have not yet managed to duplicate the healing part of it. Back to the history lesson. Isabel, your name was Vilandra. You were the beloved princess... and my mistress." Kivar said with a smile.  
  
The color drained from her face. What Congressman Whitaker told her was true. In her past life she ihad/i betrayed her family.  
  
Seeing her reaction made Kivar smile even more. He moved in front of Michael and gave him a glare. "Your name was Rath. You were disgustingly faithful to your leader, your best friend, which is what got you killed...... by me."  
  
Michael jerked against his chains, and Kivar laughed slightly and when he moved towards Max, he stopped in front of Liz and looked her over. Then proceeded to stand in front of Max. "And you, my boy, were Zan. The King of Antar and husband to Queen Ava."  
  
Liz shivered at the sound of the last word. Somehow she knew, deep in her soul, that that was who Tess used to be. She looked at Max, who was giving Kivar a determined glare.  
  
"Let them go." Max growled in an authoritive voice.  
  
Kivar laughed and Max strained against his chains angrily, only to cause more laughter from Kivar and smiles on the guards faces.  
  
"This is what you looked like!" Kivars' voice echoed in the large room as he swept his arm around, motioning towards the guards. "Not quite the 'little green men' aliens are portrayed as on Earth, are they?  
  
You see, on Antar about..... sixty years ago we began going through a revolution. Technology was advancing and we had just got done fighting and winning a terrible war in the east part of our solar system. Times were changing. Then... the King got sick, and died tragically, leaving his son, Zan, to rule. Zan was a modest man, he didn't realize how hard it would be to rule a post-war kingdom. He didn't realize that change was a gradual thing. He was determined to have Antar back up on it's feet within months of the war ending, and that ultimately led up to his demise." Kivar's voice trailed off and he shook his head sadly.  
  
"I was the leader of a rebellion. Many of my people knew Zan would lead our country into great poverty with his plans, so we decided to do something about it. We took matters into our own hands."  
  
"By killing the royal family?" Katie asked harshly.  
  
Kivar looked her straight in the eye. "Exactly."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You overthrew us because you idisagreed/i with Ma--Zan?"  
  
"To put it simply...." Kivar said. "Yes, but I was not the only Antarian that felt this way. I have imany/i followers."  
  
Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"How long were Tess--" Max started, then hesitated. "I mean, how long were Ava and Zan...... married?"  
  
Liz sucked in a breath at his question and closed her eyes. She didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to know how in love they were or how many kids they had had.  
  
"A week." Kivar answered simply, then smirked. "You didn't even consumate the marriage."  
  
Liz eyes shot open and she looked at the alien, bewildered. Had she made that up or did he really say that?  
  
"Wait... in a traditional monarchy, the heir to the throne must marry before he becomes King. Are you telling me Zan had only been King a week before you overthrew him?" Katie asked, incredulously.  
  
"Precisely." Kivar said, and pointed at her. "This here is a bright girl."  
  
"How can you survive here?" Isabel asked, abruptly. "I mean, isn't that why they call you the 'skins'. Aren't you supposed to take on a human form because you'd die otherwise?"  
  
"Modern technology is brilliant, isn't it?" Kivar smiled. "Now with one little injection we can go on any planet in the universe without worrying about the varying climates and atmospheres."  
  
"What about the harvest then?" Katie asked and Kivar turned to her.  
  
"My dear Kaitlyn, I am going to make your job imuch/i easier for you." Kivar said and sighed as he walked towards the side of the room near two switches. He flipped the first and the lights to the second level turned on, and revealed what looked like hundreds of tubes with people inside. He looked at their shocked faces and then flipped the other switch, which made the skins in the tubes fall like dead puppets. "I just completed one task for you, now that I have 10 ships full of my people headed for Earth, I no longer need this fifty-year rust buckets."  
  
Kivar walked back towards the middle of the room, then smiled and looked at Katie. "You know what? I've actually completed itwo/i of your tasks for you. I stopped the harvest iand/i got rid of the Special Unit's files. We can't have the FBI running around with our information now that our deal is off, can we?"  
  
"How old was I?" Max asked suddenly. "When I assumed the throne, I mean." Max was trying desperately to sort through all the emotions running through him, and trying to get as many facts as he could while he had the chance.  
  
"You were... 36, I believe. Most certainly not a young King." Kivar told him.  
  
Suddenly the door appeared again on the opposite wall and a young boy walked through.  
  
"Ah, Nikolas! So glad you could join us." Kivar greeted and Nikolas nodded his head.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Nikolas smirked and crossed his arms, glaring at the humans. "I wouldn't miss ithis/i for the world."  
  
"In case you all are wondering, this is the 'skin' version of me. The present version of me, that is." Kivar explained.  
  
Max's mind was whirling. Was Kivar telling the truth? Should he believe anything he said, after all, this was the man that supposedly killed his past self. Was he only married to Tess a week? Did that mean he hadn't loved her? Was it an arranged marriage? What was he going to do to get Liz, his best friends, and the groups' future kids out of here?  
  
Max began to feel light-headed and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, regaining himself. He had to concentrate. He had to get out of here, and he prayed he would be able to find a way.  
  
Luckily, the answer to his prayers was coming through the door at that very second.  
  
The opening of the door made everyone, including Nikolas and Kivar, jerk in surprise and stare at the newest visitor.  
  
The visitor held up an orb much like the ones owned by the pod squad. "You rang?"  
  
It was a girl. It was..... iKatie/i.  
  
To be continued.... 


	8. Part Eight

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Eight)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback, it's what keeps me going! :)  
  
  
"You -- what?" Nikolas cried as the guards froze and pointed their guns at the imposter.  
  
Kivar looked at the intruder carefully, then turned to face the prisoner look alike. "What's going on here? Who are you?"  
  
Katie's eyes remained glued to the person that looked exactly like her. There was only one obvious difference between the two. She was human, while the new Katie was very much...... inot/i.  
  
She was Antarian. The blue scaley flesh adorning her skin made it clear that she was an alien. And the expression she wore on her face was crystal clear. She was ipissed/i.  
  
The Katie look alike brought her hand up towards Kivar and looked him straight in the eye. "Tell them to drop their weapons."  
  
"No." Kivar said simply, and this caused her to smirk.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know what I can do to you." She replied and with a slight nod of the head, the guards dropped their weapons.  
  
"Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Kivar demanded.  
  
"My name is Adrienne." The girl stated and slowly began to walk around. With each step she took she got a clearer view of the pod squad. "Adri for short."  
  
Kivar tilted his head side-ways and suddenly his mind flashed back in time with such a force he nearly doubled over in pain.  
  
***Flash***  
  
In an alley behind the palace, Kivar held his hand above the frightened king and smiled. "This was almost too easy." His hand began to vibrate as it absorbed the defenseless king's life energy.  
  
Zan clenched his teeth. His heart ached and he knew he was near his end. His planet was falling under the control of rebels, his family was dead, his true love was dead..... and his worst enemy had come after the one thing that he would inot/i let them destroy. His daughter.  
  
"Adri run!" Zan shouted and finally slumped onto the ground, looking at his 6 year old daughter who was standing against the wall not more than 10 feet away from him. He swallowed and managed to whisper, "Run."  
  
As he recieved Zan's energy, Kivar also took his memories, raping him of the only things he had left. Kivar turned his head to the young girl, a little perplexed. The king had a daughter? He smirked at the thought. He was aware of the kings' secret love, the beautiful dark haired peasant girl that the servants in the castle whispered about. They had secretly dated since Zan was a prince at the young age of 16. He had made quick work of the girl. She was small and it didn't take long to take away her life. He had left her limp body as a present on the doorstep of the palace as a warning for the king that it was time. The rebels were going to overthrow him.  
  
He smiled at the small little girl. "I'll give you something to remember your father by." He jerked his hand away and Zan cried out in pain. "His last words."  
  
With that, Kivar turned and walked down the alley back into the street and disappeared from sight.  
  
Adri ran over to her father and tugged on his shoulder, making him roll onto his back. "Papa! Papa!" She yelled, trying to make his eyes open. "Are you okay?"  
  
Zan forced his eyes open and put his arms around his child, hugging her against him. He felt her small arms grab onto him and he closed his eyes, choking back a sob. He rolled over onto his side and put his forehead against hers. "Adri, sweet Adri, I have to go."  
  
Tears came to Adri's eyes. "Are you coming back?"  
  
Zan swallowed hard. "No."  
  
He felt Adri shake her head and begin to cry. "No! You can't leave me all alone!"  
  
He forced his eyes open one last time and looked at his daughter. He memorized her sweet little face. She looked so much like her mother. "Listen to me. You're going to be fine. You're going to live a long, healthy life."  
  
"I already lost mommy, I don't want to lose you, too!" Adri insisted, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Zan's heart finally shattered at that remark and tears slowly began to seep out of his eyes. He was leaving his daughter, his precious Adri, alone. Who was to look after her? Take care of her? Make sure she was okay? Suddenly, his heart slowed down and his once jumbled thoughts became clear. He looked into her eyes. "Look at me, Adri. You won't lose me or your mother. iEver/i." He said in a determined voice and he gave his daughter the only gift he could. His memories. The connection between the two of them seemed to last forever, but even forever has an end. Finally the flashes slowed and Zan's body went limp and he rolled over onto his back.  
  
Adri sat up and wiped the tears off her face. "Where do I go dad? Where do I go?"  
  
At that question, the noble King of Antar uttered his last words. "Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
***Flash***  
  
Max's mind jerked back to the present and he looked around, bewildered. Everyone else had the same expression on their face. They had iall/i seen the vision.  
  
His eyes wandered to Liz and he saw tear stains on her face. It was only then that he realized he had been crying as well. In fact, everyone was crying. All except for Nikolas, Kivar, and their followers.  
  
Kivar and Nikolas turned towards Adri with fury in their eyes.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Kivar demanded. "How did you know where to find us?"  
  
"It was pretty easy, Kivar." Adri smirked and held up the orb. "You didn't think you destroyed iall/i the old Antarian communication orbs, do you?" She noticed Kivar's jaw clench and she smiled. "Aww... you did. Better luck next time."  
  
"So you found out where the hybrids were when we did." Nikolas concluded. "When they activated the orbs."  
  
Adri nodded her head and threw the orb to the ground just before Kivar's feet. "As soon as this baby went off I asked for a trace. When they said it came from Roswell, New Mexico I knew it was the hybrids."  
  
"I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake coming here." Kivar said and slowly began to walk towards her. "Don't you remember what I did to your father?"  
  
"Don't you iknow/i what I'm going to do to you?" Adri challenged.  
  
"That's it!" Nikolas growled and holds up his hand towards Adri. "Say good-bye bastard child."  
  
Before he could flick his wrist, Adri waved her hand and the cuffs binding the pod squad to the wall melted onto the floor.  
  
"If you want a fight, it's going to be a fair one." Adri stated and walked over towards the group of humans, standing in front of them.  
  
Max grabbed Liz's hand and looked her in the eyes. They had each other now. They knew their destiny. Now, they had to fight for it. And they were determined to iwin/i. In this life, things were going to be different.  
  
Suddenly, on the other side of the wall a door materialized again and Tess walked through.  
  
Maria grabbed Michael's hand nervously and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Maria smiled a little, then looked at the blonde alien that just walked in and rolled her eyes. "Oh inaturally/i. How could we possibly have the battle of armageddon without you?"  
  
-----------------  
  
(this is to kind of help people understand the story a little better, I got the idea from "Viva Las Vegas", can ya tell?) :)  
  
Liz Parker stands in front of a teachers' desk inside West Roswell High, looking straight at you. Yes, you, the reader of this story. She smiles and jumps up onto the desk, sitting on it.  
  
"Confused yet?" She asks you. "Don't worry, so was I. Maybe I can help you with that."  
  
"You see," She starts, "One day everything was fine. Then the next, boom! Three teens from the future show up! The reason they're here is because..... well, in the future the FBI and the skins team up and capture me so they can get to Max. So they're here to stop that from happening. What's really strange is that the teens from the future, are actually our kids! Meaning: Magnolia is the child of Michael and Maria, Stan is the child of Isabel and Alex, and Katie is the child of Max and I. Along with finding that little bit of info out, we also learned that Tess was a traitor. Which I must say...." She whispers, "I'm not all that surprised about."  
  
She straightens and smiles. "Anyways, we destroyed the Air Force Base that the Special Unit used to conduct their tests on aliens, and we were about to continue with the rest of our missions when ianother/i person from the future comes (using the granolith, by the way). It turns out that it's Sheriff Valenti and Amy Deluca's future son, Gabriel, who also just happens to be Katie's boyfriend. Now, when we went to destroy the rest of the FBI files at Congressman Whitaker's office we were kidnapped by Kivar! Not Nikolas, but the iactual future/i Kivar that used a duplicate of the granolith to travel back in time. He gave us all this information about Max's home planet, Antar, but the best news was that Zan (Max) didn't even want to be married to Tess (Ava)! And what happens in the middle of this discussion you ask? We get yet ianother/i new visitor! This time it's a person from the past. iWay/i in the past. It's Zan's daughter, Adri. When she comes she makes everyone have a vision, which basically showed Zan's last few minutes alive in which we all found out that Zan had been in love with ime/i! Well, not ime/i me but the ipast/i version of me. I'm actually not to clear on that part myself at this point, but I have a feeling we'll be finding out very soon the full extent of the details. And now we're basically getting ready to fight for our lives against the skins to finally set Max's planet free, and in the process set iourselves/i free. Speaking of fighting......"  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Part Nine

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Nine)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback, it's what keeps me going! :)  
  
  
Liz felt awkward at that particular moment. She knew she ishould/i be scared. Really scared, because she was about to go to war against an alien race that had super powers. But she wasn't. Not at all. Or at least that's what she told herself so her heart didn't beat out of her chest.  
  
*I can do this.* Her mind said confidently. *I ihave/i to do this. For my life....for Max's life.... for our future together.*  
  
Kivar, furious anger evident in his eyes, stepped forward and Max quickly held up his hand creating a shield.  
  
The aliens moved to stand in front beside Max.  
  
"What are we gonna do Maxwell?" Michael asked, in an oddly serious tone. "You can't keep this up forever."  
  
"I'll do it as long as it takes." Max stated, his voice shaky. He was already losing energy. "Figure out a way to get us out of here."  
  
He must have been talking to Adri, because she nodded her head and whirled around to come face to face with Katie.  
  
"Who-" She started but Katie rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"We idon't/i have time to get into it." Katie grabbed Adri's arm and motioned for the rest of them to follow her back towards the wall.  
  
Liz walked over and stood by Maria when she noticed her best friend was shivering....in fear.  
  
The relief was evident in her eyes. "Thanks babe."  
  
Liz looked straight into her eyes and grabbed her hand. "We're going to make it Maria. This whole thing..... it's almost over. We can do this."  
  
Maria nodded her head and smiled a little. "You know.... you're starting to sound just like Mr.Responsible over there."  
  
Liz smiled a little, then her gaze shifted to Max who was losing energy fastly. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away. *He's going to be fine..... We're going to be fine...*  
  
"So what's the plan K-dog?" Stan asked Katie.  
  
She was silent a moment, then asked. "How many guards are there?"  
  
Adri lifted her head and counted the enemies. "Five guards in addition to Tess, Kivar, and Nikolas."  
  
"Eight....." Katie's voice trailed off. "And how many exits?"  
  
"Just one." Adri told her. "And it's on the other side of the room."  
  
"Damn." Alex whispered, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Remember when we thought things couldn't get worse when Topolsky was here?" Maria reminded them, then sighed. "Well it has."  
  
"So how are we going to get out?" Liz asked the group. "What's our plan?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Liz saw Michael walking towards them.  
  
"He can't hold that up any longer. What's the plan?" Michael asked in his usual demanding tone.  
  
Magnolia rolled her eyes and hit Michael in the ribs with her elbow. "We're in the middle of a life-or-death decision here, please don't expect us to have an answer in two minutes."  
  
Michael turned to her and scowled. "Listen princess, I'm just trying to get out of here alive. Okay?"  
  
Mags rolled her eyes and Michael turned around just in time to catch Maria doing the same. He looked at both of them and sighed in exasperation. "Oh god there's two of them now..."  
  
Maria opened her mouth to say something when Katie quickly butt in and nervously laughed. "Okay back to the plan that's gonna save our lives!"  
  
"Yeah, so what is it?" Michael asked, ignoring another punch in the stomach by Magnolia.  
  
Katie cleared her throat nervously. "You see.... we're gonna just like.... go over there and walk through the door and get out of the building."  
  
The group was silent for a minute and Michael raised his eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Katie cleared her throat and asked innocently. "What?"  
  
"Wha--" Michael turned around and looked at the door, which was guarded by five huge aliens, then he turned back to face Katie. "That's your iplan/i??!!"  
  
Katie nodded her head. "Um...yep that's pretty much it."  
  
Michael opened his mouth, but nothing came out. This icouldn't/i be her plan. "You -- You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"Hurry up!" They heard Isabel shout from her stance beside Max. "He's barely holding up anymore!"  
  
"Think of something!" Michael told her and the group started to get frantic.  
  
"I can't!" Katie cried, the stress evident in her voice.  
  
"Can't you teleport us out of here or something?" Michael asked incredulously. "You're from the future, right?"  
  
Mags rolled her eyes. "Teleport us out? Sorry last time we checked we weren't iPower Rangers/i!" She looked over at Maria. "Why do we put iup/i with this guy?" Maria shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"Guys...." Gabriel broke interrupted. "I think we should......run." He said just as Max's shield went down.  
  
Katie looked at him oddly, then to the scene unfolding in front of her. "Oh god, here they come!" Kivar had gone straight for Max while Nikolas was coming straight for them.  
  
"Everyone stay close together. Michael, Stan, Mags, and I will hold them off until all of you get through the door. As isoon/i as you get out on the other side stay itogether/i and try to find a way out..... no matter what happens." Katie instructed her and with that they all ran for their lives across the room.  
  
As soon as they started running Nikolas stopped and smiled. There was no way they'd get past the guards. Or so he thought....  
  
As soon as the group passed through the middle of her room, the aliens teamed up on the guards. Adri and Katie projected as many flashes as she could onto them, making their heads almost explode in pain. Mags, along with Michael, held up their hands and shot as much force they could at the evil aliens. The others simply tried to force their feet to go as fast as humanly possible.  
  
With their joint effort they knocked the guards to the ground and the group stopped in front of the door. Vaguely they heard Kivar yell to stop them and saw Nikolas start towards them.  
  
"Go!" Katie said while she and Michael stood in front of the group, staring at Nikolas, who was sauntering towards them casually.  
  
Maria, Stan, Magnolia, and Alex got out safely through the door and Katie turned to Michael.  
  
"They're going to need you, go." Katie said and before Michael could protest she said firmly, "Go."  
  
Michael looked at Nikolas who was now half-way to them, then back to her. "I'll be back as soon as they're safe."  
  
Katie nodded her head then turned around when she saw Adri standing there. "You go, too." She smiled briefly. "You've already helped us out alot."  
  
Adri hesitated, then nodded her head and smiled. After she disappeared behind the door she realized Gabriel and Liz were still standing there.  
  
"What are you two doing? Get out of here!" Katie told them and looked over to Nikolas.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked them and flicked his wrist. Before it could hit her, Gabriel shoved Liz out of the door to safety.  
  
Liz stumbled and landed on the cold concrete floor. As she stood up she turned around to face a brick wall..... that she had just come out of.  
  
"That...." She said dusting off her jeans. "Is scientifically impossible."  
  
She turned her head to see the others walking around a corner out of her sight. Liz stepped forward towards them but motion behind her stopped her from catching up with them.  
  
She turned around slowly and came to face with one of her demons. She had to face this before she would ever feel safe again. She had had enough of this. Tess Harding's time in Roswell was up.  
  
-----------------  
  
Max groaned in pain as his knees sunk to the ground in an oddly familiar way. It was like deja-vu. He remembered almost all of his past life now. Meeting and falling in love with Zara, their romance hidden for almost twenty years, the birth of their first child, the moment he saw her lying dead on the castle steps.......  
  
But he wasn't thinking about that at all as Kivar drained his life force for the second time. All he could think about was Liz. Liz....Liz.....Liz.....Liz.... She had such a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. She had enchanted him in two lives now. Now how many women can say they've done ithat/i?  
  
His mind suddenly jerked. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. No matter what the cost. He started fighting Kivar right then. Forcing the foreign being from his mind with all the might he had in him. He saw Isabel trying desperately to pry Kivar away from him, and he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
Across the room Nikolas stood over Gabriel and Katie who were lying helpless on the floor. Katie tried to get up and drug Gabriel up with her. "Leave him out of this." She warned in a violent tone. "He's a ihuman/i he's done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Yes he has." Nikolas countered and then smirked, fluttering his eyes sarcastically. "He's fallen in love with a princess."  
  
Just as Nikolas raised his hand to induce more pain, Isabel ran up behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to go limp and fall to the ground.  
  
The three of them looked down at the form quizzically.  
  
"Did I--" Isabel's voice trailed off.  
  
Katie knelt down to Nikolas' lifeless form and peeled back his shirt across his neck. She laughed a little then showed the others. "Looks like our pal Nicky was kind like a wind-up doll. Punch a little button on the back of his neck and he goes kaput."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but we better get out of here." Gabriel motioned towards Max and Kivar.  
  
Katie looked wide-eyed at the sight before her and she was.....frightened. Not by Kivar, but by iMax/i. It was indescribable but he looked..... violent. Something that Max inever/i looked like.  
  
Katie grabbed Gabriel's hand, "I think we'd better go make sure the others got away safely. Besides...." She paused and looked back to her father, "I think this is something dad wants---no ineeds/i to do alone."  
  
Isabel nodded in agreement and walked out of the door following Katie and Gabriel.... leaving Max and Kivar alone.  
  
Kivar smiled at the steaming hot reincarnated King. "Have I angered you sire?"  
  
Max looked around the room, making sure they were alone so he wouldn't hurt anyone if his powers went out of control, which he was afraid might happen any second now.  
  
"You killed me." Max growled through clenched teeth. "You killed my love, you killed my family, my friends..." His voice rose to a yell as he shouted, "You made my daughter suffer for years with the pain of seeing both her parents killed!"  
  
Max calmed down a bit and noticed Kivar was chuckling.  
  
"Yes," Kivar laughed proudly. "Quite an accomplishment, eh?"  
  
Max didn't know how he did it, but within a half a second he had grabbed Kivar by the front of his clothes and had him pinned against the wall. He put his hand over Kivars heart and started to burn him.... on the inside.  
  
Kivar started gasping for breath and tried to struggle but to no avail. This was not like last time. This time he was losing....  
  
"Wait, Max!" A voice called to him and cause Max to snap out of his death trance and turn around.  
  
Adri walked towards him, then looked at Kivar who was slumped against the wall, barely conscious. "I need to do this."  
  
Max nodded his head and stepped aside. She needed closure, and for that he completely understood. She had been living with this pain for decades.  
  
Adri walked over and stood in front of the person that over the years had cost her more pain than any fight she'd had. "I lost my parents when I was 6 years old, because of you. I had to grow up ialone/i. I didn't have anyone to take care of me. I grew up on the streets, under a rebel government that would have had me ikilled/i if they had known who I was. Do you know what that feels like?"  
  
Kivar jerked a little, her words obviously affecting him. She shook her head a sadly. "Of course you wouldn't know what it feels like. You've never been on the recieving end of death....until now."  
  
"I have something I want to give you. You can have it all." She said, as she put her hands on the sides of the evil rulers face. She heard him whimper, and knew that he realized what she was going to do. "61 Earth years......of ipain/i." She emphasized the last word began forcing her memories onto him. Deep into his mind, into his soul.  
  
Memories of when her mother was kidnapped and killed, of watching her father die, of fighting every day for a scraps of food, of never giving up even when the whole world told her to go to sleep and never wake up, dreaming of the ultimate revenge against the person who had caused her and her family so much pain.  
  
As she let the images flow, Adri felt the pain in her heart recede for the first time in what seemed like forever. She began to feel whole again. She continued to release herself and when the flashes slowed she opened her eyes and found Kivar on the floor.  
  
She hadn't realized it, but she was crying. While she studied the face of her dead nemesis, she saw tear tracks on his face as well.  
  
Adri shuddered and let out a sigh, then turned to her fathers duplicate. Everything was going to be okay now.  
  
----------------------  
  
Liz walked into the room she saw Tess walk into and stood cautiously in the doorway. She spotted Tess on the other side of the room with her arms crossed, smiling that despicable plastic grin.  
  
"Hi Liz!" She said cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
*One last chance to back out, Parker.* Her mind told her, but Liz knew she couldn't back down. She was sick and tired of this. It was ending today. iAll/i of it. Right inow/i.  
  
Tess frowned sarcastically. "What's the matter Lizzy? Scared? Are you finally remembering your past life?"  
  
Liz nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I am. But how is it possible?"  
  
"Hel-LO! You're a hybrid too, Liz. I thought you, little Miss Scientist, would figure it out first." Tess stated. "You don't think Zan would make duplicates of everyone and leave iyou/i, the love of his life, out do you?"  
  
Liz walked a little closer to her. She wanted to get as much information as she could. "So, I was in the other set of pods that were sent to earth, like Michael said." She saw Tess nod her head. "Then why do I not remember being 'hatched' like Max, Michael, and Isabel? Why do I have very distinct memories of my childhood ibefore/i third grade when the others came to life?"  
  
"You have your nosey Grandma Claudia to thank for that." Tess told her. "Your Grandma knew Nasedo and when the other set of pods hatched years earlier than they were supposed to, he let her take one. He said he had orders from the King to take baby Zara and have her raised as a human. So your Grandma let your mother raise you, since your mom couldn't have kids."  
  
Liz swallowed hard. She was just like Max. There were no alien/human boundaries anymore. Well....except for one, and she was going to take care of that right now.  
  
Tess smirked at Liz. "I don't know what King Zan saw in you. You were just a whore he felt obligated to."  
  
Liz looked at the floor, then back up to Tess and almost made the alien jump. Tess saw pure fury in Liz's eyes.  
  
"You know what Tess?" Liz said calmly in her 'innocent Liz' voice. "I'm tired of you." She paused and starting taking small steps towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. "I'm tired of your tricks, your schemes, deceptions, and lies."  
  
Tess backed up until she hit the wall. Liz kept coming at her.  
  
"You have tried relentlessly to break Max and I up and you know what? You're never going to. Max and I are going to be together, in this life, and in the next..... forever. Do you get that? IForever/I."  
  
"You want to know about destiny, Tess?" Liz asked her as she stopped to come face to face with her worst enemy. "I can tell you alot about it. Because it was the only thing I thought about last summer and every single second since I walked away from Max that day in the cave. I ithought/i that you were Max's destiny, because I was foolish enough to believe something a mind-control induced hologram said over what my heart was saying. I've ialways/i done that! I've always let what people say dictate all of my decisions in life but you know what Tess? I've bHAD IT/b!" Liz screamed in her face. "I'm not going to let you or anyone else try and tell me I'm not good enough or that I don't belong, or that I'm not Max's destiny!"  
  
"Liz, I--" Tess started but Liz took one hand and put it around Tess's throat and the other one went around her mouth.  
  
Liz shook her head and smiled. "No no, I'm not ready for you to talk yet. You see... I've only just ibegun/i telling you about destiny, and you know what? I think I have a pretty good idea what yours is....."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Part 10 - Conclusion

Title: What the Future Holds (Part Ten)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: This takes place a few days after "Summer of '47" but before "The End of the World". The Granolith comes to life when teens from the future come to straighten out a problem that can't be handled by the pod squad. However, problems arise when the identity of the future teens is revealed.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! :)  
  
  
Liz sighed in relief as Max drove the jeep over a hill, the pod chamber coming into view. The others were safe. She could see Maria's Jetta parked in front, which meant everyone was already inside. She smiled and wondered idly how they could fit so many people in one small car....  
  
As the jeep came to a halt Liz glanced over at Max, who was staring back at her with the same sparkle in his eyes. It was finally over. They had defeated the enemy and now they could live their lives as normal humans. They had suceeded in changing the future, enough so that 14 years from now they would not be shocked by the reappearance of the skins and forced to go to war. Things were going to be different from now on.  
  
They both glanced to the backseat where Adri was sitting. She had her chin resting on her hand, and was staring off into the starry sky above. She looked deep in thought.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Liz asked quietly and Adri shifted her gaze to her reincarnated mother.  
  
Adri gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine now. My parents' souls can now rest peacefully."  
  
Liz smiled and glanced at Max again to find that he was staring at her with a look of awe and wonder in his eyes. Liz swallowed past a lump in her throat. She gets to spend the rest of her life with this man? Just the thought made her heart start to beat faster and her stomach tingle with butterflies. She could hug him anytime she wanted, talk to him, kiss him, make lo-- Liz abruptly stopped her thoughts from going any further.  
  
*This is just great,* Liz thought to herself. *We aren't even married yet and he can make me go crazy.* She cleared her throat and blushed a little, meeting Max's gaze again. She was taken aback by the look he was giving her. He had a mischevious grin on his face and arched his eye brows knowingly. She narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to break out into a full smiled and start laughing. Liz gasped and covered her hand over her mouth in surprise. He had iheard/i her thoughts! When he continued laughing she punched his shoulder and gave him a playful scowl.  
  
Adri eyed the two's interaction with raised eyebrows. This wasn't possible. They acted iexactly/i like they had in the previous life! She slowly jumped out of the jeep and dusted off her pants. When she looked back up at the two Max had gotten out of the jeep and was walking over to Liz's door to open it for her. Adri smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
--------------  
  
"Alls I'm sayin' is why do they have to leave inow/i for?" Michael demanded to know. "I mean, how do we know that all the skins were killed?"  
  
Katie sighed and shook her head. "Michael, I'm going to tell you this for the last time. All skins, or Gerona's as they're called on Antar, have a chip implanted in them at birth. When the ruler is killed it causes a chain reaction, thus ending their existence."  
  
Magnolia walked up to Michael. "Kivar....dead." She said as if she were talking to a five year old. "Skins.....gone. Get it now?"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He walked around and kicked a rock, making Maria gasp.  
  
"You're going to miss them!" She exclaimed and then a goofy grin appeared on her face. "That's so sweet."  
  
Michael turned around to face his future wife and daughter. "Oh gimme a break...."  
  
Magnolia gasped and smiled. "You iare/i going to miss me!"   
  
"No I'm not!" Michael stated firmly. "In fact, I can't wait until you're 14 years away from me!"  
  
"Oh iyeah/i?" Magnolia started.  
  
Katie, Gabriel, and Stan stood on the opposite side of the cave smiling at the scene in front of them.  
  
"Things are pretty normal in the year 2000. Almost exactly like it is in 2020." Gabriel mused and Katie nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Stan groaned. "You guys I just remembered something."  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"We have school tomorrow morning. Actually...." Stan paused and looked at his watch. "We have school in half an hour."  
  
"No way!" Magnolia yelled as she spun around. "It can't be Monday morning already!"  
  
Stan held his arm up. "Believe it baby, we've got home room in less than 30 minutes."  
  
Katie groaned and leaned into Gabriel's warm embrace. "But we just saved the world.....I don't wanna go to school."  
  
"I think we should complain to the school board." Stan said firmly. "They should add 'Killing Evil Leaders of Other Planets' on the excused absence list."  
  
Suddenly the cave door opened and Max, Liz, and Adri walked through it. Max and Liz were holding hands, as usual.  
  
"Where's Tess?" Isabel asked, seeing the door close behind them.  
  
"On my ship." Adri answered.  
  
"Your......ship?" Alex asked.  
  
"The ship that brought me here to Earth. I'm going to return her to her home planet.....where she's wanted to go all along. Although..." She paused and smiled. "I have a feeling she is in for a big surprise when she gets there."  
  
"Yeah I'll say." Michael muttered under his breath.  
  
"What exactly is going to happen to Antar?" Liz asked. "I mean, since Kivar and the skins aren't controlling it...who is going to rule it?"  
  
"I am the heir to the throne, I will return to Antar and rule it.... with my husband." Adri said and the last part of her statement made the group's eyes widen.  
  
"You're married?" Max asked and she nodded her head.  
  
"To who??!!" Maria asked incredulously.  
  
Adri laughed and her gaze fell upon her look-alike, Katie..... and Gabriel.  
  
Everyone smiled at the realization, and Katie grinned at Gabriel. "Are you now officially creeped out by my weird family?"  
  
She felt him tighten his grip around her waist. "Nah...." He smiled at her and brought his lips down on hers for a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
"Yep, things are definetely back to normal." Stan said and Magnolia nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Magnolia walked over to Michael and smiled at him. "Look, I'm sorry that I--"  
  
Michael waved his arm passively. "You know, don't worry about it. You shouldn't be apologizing....I should."  
  
"Can someone record that, I don't think he'll ever say it again." Maria whispered to Liz, making Liz giggle.  
  
Magnolia stared into her fathers eyes and suddenly gave him a huge hug. "I love you.....dad."  
  
Michael was so shocked he didn't realize he was hugging this girl....ihis/i girl, back. "I love you too."  
  
As she pulled away, Magnolia wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Geez why am I getting so emotional? In a few minutes I'll be asking you for lunch money."  
  
Michael smiled and lightly hit her chin with his hand. "Whatever you want kiddo."  
  
Magnolia smiled even more at that statement. It was what he ialways/i said at moments like this.  
  
Stan walked over to Alex and Isabel and hugged them both.  
  
Then Katie walked over to Max and Liz. She looked at them both and smiled. "I'm so glad everything worked out ok. I--I don't know what I'd do without either of you."  
  
Liz sniffed her nose, holding back tears. Max put his arm around her and the other around Katie, hugging them both tight against him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, just loudly enough so only they could hear. "Both of you."  
  
After a few moments they all broke away, with Max still holding Liz close to his side.  
  
The future teens said their good-byes to everyone else and walked towards the Granolith.  
  
Suddenly, Katie stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah, I forgot something." She looked at Max and Liz and continued. "If by some chance one day, about 19 years from now, you both get home from work to find your daughter and her boyfriend in a somewhat...... comprimising position, Could ya do me a favor and go easy on her?"  
  
The whole group laughed and Katie shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot."  
  
She turned back around and headed into the Granolith. Everyone in the pod chamber looked on as a brilliant light gleamed through the pods, then as quickly as it came, it went away, leaving the pod chamber in silence.  
  
Alex sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "What a weekend."  
  
"I hear ya." Maria said and shook her head. "It's too bad we've got school in a little bit."  
  
Isabel laughed a little. "School. It sounds so.....dull after everything we've just went through."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and the cave was again consumed by silence.  
  
"So Adri, how is it that you ilook/i like a teen, but you're actually 60-something years old?" Alex asked and looked up towards Adri.....except she wasn't there.  
  
Everyone else noticed this, then saw the pod chamber door open.  
  
"I guess she didn't want to say another good-bye." Max said and felt Liz grip his hand.  
  
Michael put his arm around Maria. "What do you say we go get some breakfast? I for one could eat a cow...."  
  
"When could you not?" Maria replied and started her morning banter with her beloved as they walked out of the cave, followed by Alex and Isabel murmuring about how much they hated Michael and Maria's consistant fighting.  
  
Liz and Max were now alone for the first time in days and Max gloried the moment and held his Liz to him tightly. His Liz.....he loved that. He loved iher/i.  
  
"I love you Max." Liz said as she snuggled closer in his warm embrace.  
  
He brought his hand up to stroke her hair, and he gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Liz."  
  
"Hey guys!" Michael's voice interupted their moment. "Come out here you've gotta see this!"  
  
Max exchanged confused glances with Liz and they both walked out of the pod chamber into the morning sky. Michael was pointing at something in the sky and they followed his gaze.... just in time to see a circular disk flying off into the horizon.  
  
Max looked down at Liz and she smiled. Slowly, he bent his head down to press his lips against hers softly. Their life, had just begun.  
  
*~* THE END...........or is it?*~*  
  
-------------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Gooooooood morning Roswell! It's 7:00 and we're spinning the hits to get your morning rockin'! Here's the newest single from 2Sweet entitled 'She don't love you....I do!'"  
  
iWhat's yo problem?  
I'm tellin' ya how it is  
I saw her hangin all over ya  
This mornin' in the gym  
But baby you know she is a fake  
she's just usin ya  
Can't you tell....  
Oh baby...  
  
She don't love you like I do  
(No, No)  
She don't care 'bout ya  
like I do  
(No way, babe)  
Don't you feel what I know is true?  
She don't love you like I do  
  
Oh yeah....  
/i  
  
Katie groaned and threw her alarm clock against the wall. If she heard that song one more time, she'd go insane.  
  
She rolled around on her bed, desperately trying to convince herself that it wasn't Monday morning and she ididn't/i have to go to school. After a few minutes of struggling she reluctantly got up and stumbled over towards the door.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, rubbing her eyes she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Morning, honey bear." Her mom said warmly, then a frown appeared on her face. "Did you sleep in your clothes last night?"  
  
Katie looked at her mother, then down to herself. She iwas/i wearing her clothes from the day before. But why? Katie gasped as she remembered the events of the past few days.  
  
A door opened behind her and Max walked down the hallway. "Hey sleeping beauty. Finally decide to get up and join the living?"  
  
Katie opened her mouth to say something, then watched her parents. Her dad walked into the kitchen and was pouring himself a cup of coffee. They were acting as if nothing had happened......  
  
"Don't you guys remember?" Katie asked them and the both looked at her.  
  
"Remember what sweetie?" Liz asked, looking at her daughter intently.  
  
Katie opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. She sighed and scratched her head. Did she idream/i all of that?  
  
"Are you alright?" Liz asked, concern evident in her voice. She reached out to put a hand on Katie's forehead. "You don't have a temperature. Are you not feeling well?"  
  
Katie shook her head slowly. "I feel fine. I guess I just---" She paused, then looked back and forth from her parents. "You guys don't remember ianything/i about last weekend?"  
  
Max arched his eyebrow and sat down across from Liz at the table. "What about last weekend?"  
  
"Using the Granolith to travel back in time to save mom and destroy the skins.....remember?" Katie said and this caused a wild look from both her parents.  
  
Max laughed and opened the morning newspaper. "Well honey, I'm sure we'd remember ithat/i if it happened!" Liz matched his laughter and picked up a bagel, handing it to Katie.  
  
Katie took a bite of her breakfast, and looked at her parents again. She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about getting ready for school before turning around to go back to her room.  
  
After a few moments of silence Liz cleared her throat and smiled secretively. "We iare/i going to tell her we remember, right?"  
  
Max put down the newspaper to reveal his smile. "Tonight. Let's give her a day of mystery. You know how she's always talking about having an uneventful life....."  
  
~The End!~  
  
(there IS a sequel to this entitled "What the Future Holds 2")  
  



End file.
